


Ruidos en la obscuridad

by DanTheDanosaur



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DC - Fandom, Justice League - All Media Types, Superman (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Amigos a amantes, M/M, PTSD, Slow Burn
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-17
Packaged: 2021-01-21 10:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 17,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21297938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanTheDanosaur/pseuds/DanTheDanosaur
Summary: Un asesino anda suelto en Gotham. Los recursos de Batman se agotan, y no le queda otra opción que aceptar la ayuda de Superman.
Relationships: Batman/Superman, Bruce Wayne/Clark Kent, Bruce/Clark, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne, Clark/Bruce, Superman/Batman
Comments: 5
Kudos: 11





	1. Compañía no solicitada

**Author's Note:**

> Tengo que aclarar que la historia no se desarrolla en ningún universo de DC específico. Intenté mantenerlo fiel a los comics, pero terminé por tomarme demasiadas licencias creativas. Como sea, espero que la disfruten :)

La ciudad de Gotham era un mar de ruido, como siempre. Al callejón en el que Bruce se encontraba llegaban los murmullos de los departamentos, los ecos de los cientos de televisiones encendidas. Olía a podredumbre, a humedad. Había bolsas y cajas de basura apiladas en todas partes; se veían como castillos de arena bajo el foco que apenas alumbraba una cuarta parte del callejón. 

Bruce se inclinó sobre el cuerpo, cerrando los ojos aún abiertos de la pobre mujer. Sus botas negras se mancharon de la sangre que había chorreado del cuello de la víctima al asfalto. No pudo evitar fijarse en el abismo que se abría en la garganta de la joven. Definitivamente había sido hermosa. Su cabello era color miel, su tez – aunque ahora amarillenta –, había sido morena y perfecta. De seguro iba a la universidad, tal vez tuviera novio y una buena familia. Una familia que la extrañaría para siempre. 

– Es el cuarto cadáver este mes, Batman – dijo el hombre que estaba a sus espaldas con un suspiro.   
Bruce se enderezó, obligándose a mantenerse firme ante el comisario Gordon. 

– ¿Ya cerraron el perímetro? – Bruce se giró para ver al comisario. Gordon miraba a la chica con tristeza.

– Lo hicimos en cuanto llegamos a la escena, pero…

– Nada.

Gordon asintió, suspirando. Nada. Otra vez, nada. 

Su amigo no tenía que recordarle que era la cuarta víctima, Bruce lo sabía bien. Había revisado cada escena cientos de veces, había examinado los cuerpos hasta memorizarlos, había escuchado las entrevistas una y otra vez… Nada. 

Batman puso una mano enguantada sobre el hombro del comisario, dándole un apretón que esperaba fuera algo reconfortante. Gordon se veía cansado y abatido. Sus ojos caídos dejaban ver que ya no era el policía entusiasta y joven que alguna vez había sido. Ese detective idealista que alguna vez había defendido a Batman ante las acusaciones de la GCPD. Los ojos de Gordon se habían apagado desde el día que Bárbara había sido condenada a una silla de ruedas. 

– Quien quiera que esté haciendo esto, tarde o temprano se va a equivocar. 

– No lo dudo – Gordon dejó salir una risa amarga – Pero ¿cuántos muertos más tenemos que esperar para que pase? 

Cuando Bruce se enteró de la primera víctima, nunca se imaginó el tipo de caso al que se enfrentaba. Él esperaba que el asunto fuera resuelto rápidamente. Pero, a los cinco días de que había aparecido el primer cadáver, apareció un segundo. Todos eran diferentes. A simple vista no había nada que pudiera conectar los crímenes: ni sexo, ni aspecto físico, ni contexto, ni intereses o preferencia sexual. Incluso muchas veces las escenas del crimen diferían mucho; no solo en locación sino en lo “limpias” o caóticas que podían estar. A veces los cuerpos estaban llenos de heridas de toda clase, otras simplemente tenían un corte en la garganta. Pero eso era lo que siempre había, un corte en la garganta.  
Bruce estaba seguro, se trataba del mismo asesino. 

Batman escuchó con calma los reportes de todos. Barry habló sobre un robo que fue eficazmente detenido, no sin agregar detalles innecesarios sobre su gran valentía y eficacia. Olie y Dinah comentaron sobre una situación de rehenes efectivamente controlada, con Olie sin evitar hablar de lo maravillosa que era su esposa en combate. Ninguno de los otros reportes llegó a ser sobre algo más serio. Los pensamientos de Bruce saltaban de un tema a otro. Hacía todo lo posible por mantenerse presente en la reunión de la Liga, pero no podía evitar regresar a la misma imagen. La chica, muerta. Él no reportó nada, “Gotham está bajo control”, fue lo que dijo. 

Con todos los temas discutidos, y con ningún peligro inminente para la humanidad, todos los héroes se pusieron de pie. Bruce esperaba ser el último en partir, como siempre. Por eso, no pudo evitar mirar con extrañeza a los dos asientos que lo rodeaban, que se mantuvieron ocupados. 

– Bruce, ¿Te molesta si hablamos un momento contigo? – Wonder Woman le dirigió una suave sonrisa, sin aparente intención de retirarse. 

– Por supuesto, Diana – Bruce encuadró los hombros, enderezándose en su silla. Clark lo miraba con el ceño fruncido; lo observaba de una forma que hizo que Bruce apretara la mandíbula, sintiendo un hilo de irritación en su interior –. ¿Qué es tan importante como para decírmelo sin la presencia de los otros? 

– Eso es lo que queremos saber – Clark suspiró, echándose para atrás en su respaldo, entrelazando los dedos frente a su cuerpo –. ¿Por qué no nos has dicho de los asesinatos, Bruce? Diana y yo íbamos a esperar a que tú nos lo contaras, pero me temo que eso ya no es posible. 

– ¿Acaso tengo el honor de ser espiado por el mismísimo Superman? 

Superman negó con la cabeza, casi con tristeza.

– Bruce, no olvides que trabajo para un periódico. La noticia de los asesinatos ha llegado hasta Metrópolis. 

La respiración de Bruce se detuvo un segundo en sus pulmones. Gordon y él habían hecho todo lo posible por manejar el caso discretamente. Era imposible evitar que la prensa se enterara, pero nunca se hubiera imaginado que llegara a salir de Gotham. La gente se estaba asustando; comenzaban a sospechar que se trataba de asesinatos en serie. Y no había nada más jugoso y lucrativo que el miedo y el morbo. 

– No mentí en mi reporte, Clark. Lo tengo todo controlado…

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste?

– ¿Disculpa? – Bruce miró a Clark con la misma mirada que dirigía a los ladrones, a las ratas de Gotham. Clark ni siquiera se inmutó. 

– Me oíste, ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que dormiste? 

– No sé qué puede tener eso de relevante

– ¿De verdad crees que puedes mantener el crimen bajo control en tu ciudad, hacer tus rutas de vigilancia, y al mismo tiempo investigar los crímenes? Todo, por supuesto, manteniendo a Bruce Wayne a la cabeza de sus negocios durante el día y su imagen de billonario despilfarrador.

Bruce sabía que Clark no tenía malas intenciones, o al menos creía saberlo, pero su tono, su mirada, su pose… Bruce sentía las venas de sus sienes palpitar con algo muy cercano al enojo. Efectivamente, no recordaba la última vez que había dormido. Suficiente tenía ya con Alfred molestándolo para que tomara un descanso. No estaba de humor para que este par de dioses arrogantes lo trataran como un inepto. 

– Es por eso por lo que queremos hablar contigo, Bruce – Diana negó con la cabeza, como una madre que está a punto de reprender a su hijo –. Creo que ya llegó la hora de que la Liga intervenga. 

– No. Yo lo voy a solucionar, Diana – Bruce apretó sus puños enguantados, intentando mantener su temperamento y su cansancio a raya –. Mi ciudad, mis asuntos ¿recuerdas? 

– ¿Y por tu ego vas a permitir que muera más gente? – Clark plantó sus manos sobre la mesa. A pesar de que el kriptoniano era un experto controlando su fuerza, la mesa se tambaleó bajo sus palmas. Un poco más de peso y la mesa hubiera cedido.

– Yo puedo manejarlo, Clark

– ¡No, no puedes! – Clark señalaba el pecho de Bruce, como queriendo atravesarlo con su índice; lo cual, muy probablemente, pudiera hacer si lo quisiera – Todas las noches patrullas la ciudad sin descanso. Todas las noches detienes un robo, atrapas un villano. No puedes hacer todo solo, Bruce. Necesitas mi ayuda. 

– ¿Tu ayuda? – Bruce rio con un tono de burla que tensó los músculos de Diana. 

– Sí, Bruce. Nadie mas que Clark puede ayudarte. No importa cuántos micrófonos o cámaras tengas en Gotham, nada se compara a los oídos de Superman, y lo sabes. 

– ¿Y si me niego?

– Si te niegas – la voz de Wonder Woman era calmada pero firme –, simplemente actuaremos sin consultarte. 

Por cansancio, frustración o enojo, Bruce sintió unas incontrolables ganas de reír. La situación era ridícula. Un billonario, un hombre cualquiera que vivía con su mayordomo, discutiendo con dos personas – mejor dicho, seres –, que podían cambiar el planeta de órbita si lo deseaban. Cualquiera de los dos podía hacerlo pedazos en segundos; pero estaban ahí sentados, preguntando sobre si había dormido. 

– Supongo, entonces, que preguntarme es mera cortesía – Bruce cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, abatido. 

– Si lo quieres ver así, está bien – Diana imitó su pose. 

La princesa amazona era una mujer llena de bondad, y Bruce sentía por ella un gran respeto. Hasta podría decir que la apreciaba. Le irritaba la autoridad con la que le hablaba, pero no podía mas que admirar su determinación y su personalidad imponente. 

Bruce se puso de pie, dando la batalla por perdida. Sabía que, si seguía reusándose a involucrar a Superman en el caso, terminaría por estorbarle. Prefería trabajar con él de cerca, en donde pudiera controlarlo. Se dijo a si mismo que Superman no sería mas que una herramienta más; un medio que facilitaría su investigación.

– Bien

– ¿Bien? – Clark abrió mucho los ojos, mirando a Bruce con sorpresa. Una sonrisa empezando a asomar en sus labios. Bruce ya comenzaba a arrepentirse. 

– No harás nada sin hablarlo conmigo antes, ¿Entendido? – Clark asintió, todo rastro de su anterior arranque de ira desaparecido –. Mañana te veré en la cueva a las nueve. Ni un minuto más tarde. 

Cuando se fue, pudo sentir esos curiosos ojos azules clavados en su espalda. 

Eran las ocho cuarenta y cinco cuando Clark aterrizó suavemente frente a él. Bruce se giró sobre sus talones, presionando el botón en su tablero que cerraba la puerta por la que el kriptoniano había entrado. 

– Puntual – dijo Bruce, un poco sorprendido. Clark sonreía. 

– No te voy a dar el pretexto de mi impuntualidad para abandonarme 

Bruce no pudo evitar una pequeña risa, que hizo que las cejas de Superman se levantaran con sorpresa. 

– En ese caso, ya es hora de irnos

– ¿Cuál es el plan, Batman? 

– No vas a alejarte de mi ¿entiendes? – Bruce terminó de ajustarse su guante, revisando que la pantalla funcionara y que no había ningún problema –. Quiero que en cuanto escuches o veas algo sospechoso, me lo digas. 

– Entiendo

– Mientras tanto, no intervendrás durante mi patrullaje

– ¿Voy a hacer un simple acompañante? – Superman cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, imitando casi perfectamente la pose con la que se le veía en las portadas de revista.

– Sí – Batman caminó hacia el batimovil, acomodando la máscara negra sobre su rostro –. Y si eso te molesta, recuerda que tú insististe en venir.

Clark sonrió de forma casi divertida. El kriptoniano se encogió de hombros antes de contestar.

– Será como ser una de las chicas de Bruce Wayne por una noche, ¿no? 

– Con la única diferencia de que normalmente mis chicas me gustan.

Bruce cerró la puerta del batimovil con más fuerza de la necesaria. Los motores comenzaron a rugir bajo sus pies. A pesar del ruido y de estar encerrado dentro del vehículo, sabía que Clark era capaz de escucharlo si hablaba, así que se dio el lujo de maldecirlo una vez más antes de hacer que las llantas rechinaran sobre el pavimento. 

Superman lo seguía de cerca. Gotham desde el cielo era mucho más gris y obscura que Metrópolis, pero aún así, Clark disfrutaba la vista. Todavía tenía una sonrisa traviesa en los labios. Tal vez fuera infantil, pero le divertía mucho molestar a Bruce. Sabía que no lo molestaba de verdad (eso esperaba), pero sentía que ese tipo de interacciones le permitían llamarse su amigo. Se sentía casi normal. 

Clark jamás lo iba a confesar, pero había sido él quien había convencido a Diana de intervenir en los asesinatos. No era que no confiara en Bruce, al contrario. Pero Clark podía jurar que cada reunión se veía más demacrado. Todos en la Liga sabían que el murciélago era adicto al trabajo, pero esto estaba llegando demasiado lejos. Clark había observado a su compañero por muchos años, podía ver su cansancio incluso con la máscara puesta. 

En cuanto Superman y Batman se habían conocido, Kal-El se propuso a sí mismo conocer cada aspecto de Bruce. El vigilante nocturno lo intrigaba; su misterio, su disciplina, todo. Bruce se convirtió en su acertijo personal. 

– Espérame en el techo de Iceberg Lounge. Tengo asuntos pendientes ahí – Bruce habló desde su auto, sabiendo que Clark no tendría problema para escucharlo. 

El Iceberg Lounge era un famoso club nocturno propiedad de Oswald Cobblepot. El establecimiento se había transformado en un paraíso para criminales y fraudes, la tapadera para todos los delitos del pingüino. Kal aterrizó en el tejado blanco con suavidad, observando con curiosidad el material luminiscente que actuaba como imitación de hielo. No pasaron cinco minutos antes de que llegara Bruce. Su gancho se atoró en una orilla del material blanco, y su cuerpo cubierto de negro subió como una bala. A diferencia de Clark, Bruce aterrizó con toda la fuerza de la gravedad, pero sus pies tocaron el suelo con la gracia de un gimnasta, haciendo apenas el mínimo ruido. Clark lo recibió con una sonrisa. 

– Excelente aterrizaje.

– Lamentablemente no sé volar, así que tuve que aprender. 

Se acercaron a la zona que quedaba justo por encima de la entrada trasera. Una camioneta blanca estaba siendo descargada por dos hombres armados. El automóvil se encontraba encendido, indicio de que planeaban una pronta retirada. Dejaban sobre el suelo cajas de cartón cerradas, una encima de la otra. Cobblepot observaba desde los escalones, con una sonrisita autosuficiente y amarilla, recargado sobre su paraguas. 

– ¿Qué estamos viendo? 

– Gordon tiene a alguien infiltrado entre la gente del pingüino. Le llegaron noticias de que hoy Cobblepot movería su dinero sucio.

– ¿Y por qué no lo arresta la GCPD? 

– Porque este lugar es un santuario, Clark – el murciélago suspiró, sabiendo que estaba explicando algo difícil –. La mayoría de la gente poderosa de Gotham tiene negocios con el pingüino. No pueden tocarlo, al menos no oficialmente. 

– Entonces, ¿Tú haces el trabajo sucio?

– Eres reportero, ¿no? Tú sabes cómo funciona. La corrupción, el poder. – Bruce negó con la cabeza con tristeza – No tienes ni idea de lo mucho que Gordon se está arriesgando al darme esta información.

Clark guardó silencio. No estaba de acuerdo con la situación; y muchas veces, para ser honesto, no estaba de acuerdo con la forma de trabajar de Bruce. Pero lo entendía. Sabía que, aún si Batman metía a Cobblepot a la cárcel, terminaría por salir a la semana. Todo lo que Batman podía hacer era encarcelar a sus secuaces y frustrar sus planes. 

– Quédate aquí – anunció Bruce en voz baja antes de dejarse caer al suelo. 

Su capa negra se extendió a su espalda, haciendo que sus botas cayeran con elegancia frente al pingüino. Cobblepot soltó una maldición y dio un paso atrás, dispuesto a correr, pero Bruce fue más rápido. Lo tomó del obeso cuello, girándolo y haciéndolo golpear el pavimento de espaldas. Los dos hombres que habían estado descargando las cajas se quedaron mirando, perplejos. Quienquiera que estaba al volante de la camioneta, decidió que ahora era un buen momento para irse a casa, pisando el acelerador hasta el fondo. Por suerte, Bruce había esperado a que todas las cajas estuvieran descargadas. 

– ¿Cómo va el negocio, Oswald? – el pingüino se retorció bajo el peso del vigilante nocturno. Bruce ya no hablaba con el mismo tono con el que hablaba a Clark tan solo unos minutos antes. Ahora su voz era áspera y fría, monótona. 

– No me quejo, Batman. Me da para comer – Cobblepot contestó con voz ahogada, el cuello aún bajo la presión del puño de hierro de Batman –. Gracias por preguntar.

– ¿De dónde sacaste este dinero? – los dedos de Bruce apretaron, los pliegues carnosos cediendo ante su fuerza. Las cortas piernas del pingüino comenzaron a patalear –. En cuanto te suelte, me lo vas a decir todo. 

Clark observó con un escalofrío como el pequeño hombre asentía, aterrorizado. No era la primera vez que veía a la pesadilla de los criminales actuar, pero eso no evitaba que le sorprendiera la brutalidad de Batman. Bruce aflojó su agarre lo suficiente para dejar a su víctima respirar. 

– Sé que no me vas a matar.

– En ese caso, también deberías de saber que no tengo problema en dejarte paralítico. Eso me evitaría muchos problemas. 

“Un monstruo.” Pensó Clark “Por eso es por lo que la prensa lo ve como un monstruo.” 

El pingüino giró su cabeza para confirmar lo que ya sabía: sus secuaces habían huido. No tenía opción mas que hablar. 

– Es dinero de Harvey Dent. Tengo entendido que su gente logró un gran robo hace poco. Mi trabajo es movilizar el dinero – confesó el villano con voz ronca. 

– Que amable de tu parte.

– Soy un caballero, Batman. 

Bruce se puso de pie, soltando a Cobblepot, quien intentaba incorporarse en medio de un ataque de tos. Batman caminó hacia las cajas de dinero, perfectamente ordenadas por los secuaces. Antes de que el pingüino pudiera darse cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, Bruce sacó un artefacto de su cinturón y lo aventó a la pila. Los ojos del pingüino se abrieron con horror ante la visión del fuego que pronto engullía sus billetes. 

– ¡Dent va a matarme! 

– Estoy seguro de que puedes defenderte, Oswald. 

– ¡Maldita rata voladora! ¿Sabes lo que acabas de hacer? – Cobblepot intentó abalanzarse sobre Bruce, pero este simplemente dio un paso a un lado, haciendo que el pingüino terminara con su puntiaguda nariz en el suelo. 

– Te recomiendo que termines tu amistad con Dent.

Cobblepot se apoyó en sus codos, clavando sus diminutos ojos en Bruce. 

– No puede creerlo. Batman, el caballero de la noche, prefiere venir a quemar dinero que cumplir con su trabajo – la malicia en las palabras del criminal era evidente. Clark vio como el cuerpo de Bruce se tensó bajo su uniforme –. ¡Felicidades! Eres un héroe. Si tan solo pudieran detener las muertes… 

Bruce ya estaba inclinado sobre Cobblepot, plantando un sólido puñetazo en su barbilla. La mandíbula estaba tan apretada que Clark podía escuchar el rechinar de los dientes. 

– ¿Tú qué sabes de eso? 

El pingüino rio, aferrándose a los brazos que lo levantaban del suelo por el cuello de la camisa.

– No solo yo, Batman. Tooooodos lo sabemos ¿Cuántos muertos van? Escuché que la última era realmente hermosa.

Otro puñetazo se encontró con su cara, un hilo de sangre ahora escurriendo por la comisura de los labios. Bruce ya estaba levantando su puño de nuevo, listo para atacar otra vez, pero una mano lo tomó de la muñeca. 

– ¡Oh! El murciélago tiene niñera

Batman se puso de pie, de repente consciente del calor que llegaba del fuego que aún ardía a sus espaldas. Superman no le soltó la muñeca sino hasta que Bruce sacudió la mano. A Clark le quedó claro que, si Bruce pudiera aventar rayos por los ojos, definitivamente lo hubiera atravesado.

– Tienes suerte, Cobblepot. No planeaba detenerme – Bruce parecía haber recuperado la compostura –. Pero te recuerdo, la próxima vez que nos encontramos, mi amigo no va a salvarte. 

Bruce señaló a Superman con la barbilla, quien hizo todo lo posible por no mostrarse afectado por ser llamado amigo por Batman. Cobblepot hizo un intento de risa, pero sus energías cedieron, cayendo rendido y sangrante al suelo.

– Hora de irnos.

El resto de la patrulla fue tranquila. Bruce no hablaba con Clark mas que para preguntarle si escuchaba algo fuera de lo normal y para decirle que lo esperara en cierto lugar. Cuando llegó la hora de regresar a la cueva, Bruce simplemente entró en su auto y se alejó en silencio. Clark no sabía si debía seguirlo o no, pero lo hizo. Ambos atravesaron el holograma de cascada que escondía la entrada a la cueva.

Ya adentro, Bruce se bajó del batimovil, azotando la puerta. Clark lo esperaba con la barbilla levantada, listo para la pelea que se aproximaba. 

– Te lo dije, Clark. Te dije que te quedaras ahí – Bruce se quitó la máscara, dejándola caer sobre una mesa. Se acercó a Superman con pasos amenazadores, plantándole un dedo en el pecho –. Desde el principio te dije que no te metieras en mis asuntos. 

– Perdiste la cabeza, Bruce. Lo sabes. 

Bruce se llevó las manos al rostro, restregándose la cara. 

– No iba a matarlo, Clark – sus ojos azules se suavizaron, su tono de voz menos hostil. Kal-El se preguntó cómo justificaba Bruce Wayne esas enormes ojeras. Probablemente con fiestas y noches de juerga. 

– Pero dejarlo en coma es igual de malo 

– Clark…  
– Sé que estás enojado. Pero no me arrepiento de detenerte. 

– Lo sé – Bruce se dejó caer sobre la silla frente a su escritorio –. Es solo que… estoy cansado.

Clark lo observó. A veces, le costaba recordar que Bruce no era mas que un ser humano. Un mero ser humano que se enfrentaba a los horrores del mundo día tras día, por voluntad propia. Cuando estaba en el Salón de la justicia, rodeado de criaturas tan poderosas, Bruce no era visto como alguien menos fuerte que cualquiera de ellos. Ninguno de aquellos dioses consideraba a Batman como un simple mortal. Era uno de ellos. Bruce era a quien recurrían para un plan, en quien confiaban siempre encontraría la forma de salvar el día. Y por eso, Clark sentía que su estómago se vaciaba cuando Bruce se veía tan derrotado. 

– Bruce, no es tu culpa. Nada de lo que está pasando es tu culpa. 

Bruce rio con amargura.

– No he podido detenerlo. Y eso, para mí, es sinónimo de culpa – Bruce se giró en su silla, quedando de frente a los enormes monitores que cubrían su pared. Clark adivinó que la noche aún no terminaba para Bruce –. Buenas noches, Clark. 

– Bruce…

– Buenas noches.


	2. Una noche de esmoquin y sangre

Durante la semana siguiente, las patrullas fueron completamente normales. Clark no hacía mas que observar a Bruce perseguir a un ladrón o arrestar un villano. De vez en cuando, le tocó presenciar las reuniones clandestinas con el comisionado Gordon, ambos discutiendo el caso con voces conspiratorias. Las noches que eran relativamente más calmadas, Bruce lo llevaba a las escenas del crimen de los asesinatos pasados. Superman recorría cada rincón con su visión de rayos x, pero no encontraba nada que no fueran restos de sangre de las víctimas. Por mas que Clark se esforzaba por aportar algo, pero sus sentidos no captaban nada que fuera de ayuda.

Bruce no había vuelto a perder los estribos. Sus movimientos y acciones volvieron a ser calculados y medidos. No daba un golpe más del necesario, manteniendo sus emociones a raya. En algunas ocasiones, cuando regresaban a la baticueva – Clark había adquirido el hábito de acompañar a Bruce a su regreso –, Alfred los recibía con una sonrisa y una bebida caliente. Más de una vez el mayordomo había propuesto que el kriptoniano se quedara a desayunar, pero Bruce siempre agitaba la mano en el aire y alegaba que no era necesario quitarle más su tiempo. Una parte enorme de Clark deseaba empujar el tema, aceptar la invitación sin considerar la advertencia silenciosa de Bruce. Quería ver cómo era, cómo Bruce convivía con su familia. Se preguntaba si les sonreía abiertamente, o si alborotaba el cabello de sus hijos con una mirada llena de cariño. Pero sabía que Bruce no lo quería ahí, así que siempre le contestaba a Alfred con un “Será en otra ocasión”. 

Mientras tanto, la vida de Clark continuaba en Metrópolis. Los indicios de crimen habían disminuido notablemente, así que dedicaba la mayor parte de su tiempo a su trabajo como reportero. En ese momento trabajaba en un artículo algo aburrido y tedioso sobre el incremento en los precios de los materiales escolares.

– Smallville – Lois se recargó en el escritorio de Clark, una taza de humeante café entre las manos –. ¿Cómo vas con ese artículo? 

– Maravilloso – contestó Clark con sarcasmo, empujando sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz –. Con este artículo me voy a lanzar directo a la fama. 

Louis soltó una risita antes de tomar un sorbo de cafeína. 

Clark consideraba a Lois como una de sus amigas más cercanas. Ella, después de todo, había sido lo suficientemente inteligente como para sumar dos más dos y llegar a la conclusión de que Clark era más que un simple chico granjero común. En algún momento Clark había creído haber estado enamorado de ella, y ambos hicieron un esfuerzo por intentar formar una relación romántica. Al final, Clark había confundido la comodidad por amor. Lois estuvo más que de acuerdo en permanecer como amigos. 

– De hecho, Clark, tengo la solución perfecta para tu aburrimiento – Lois le aventó una sonrisa pícara, de esas que lanzaba cuando estaba buscando obtener algo.

– Soy todo oídos.

– Bien – la reportera dejó caer un sobre en el escritorio de Clark, como si se tratara de un billete ganador de lotería –. Esperaba que pudieras tomar mi lugar en la gala. 

Clark supo de qué se trataba incluso antes de tomar la invitación entre sus manos y darle la vuelta. Era, por supuesto, para una de las galas benéficas que la mansión Wayne organizaba regularmente. Louis, de alguna forma, había logrado que Daily Planet consiguiera acceso a la fiesta en sí, y no ser uno más entre los reporteros que esperaban afuera como fanáticos en un concierto. 

– ¿Por qué querrías perder esta oportunidad? Que yo sepa, una entrevista cara a cara con Bruce Wayne no es fácil de conseguir – Clark la interrogaba con la mirada, una ceja arqueada con sospecha –. ¿Cuál es la trampa aquí, Lois? 

– Me siento ofendida – su compañera puso una mano en su pecho de forma dramática –. Simplemente quiero que mi colega tenga una oportunidad como esta.

– Ajá   
– Está bien, necesito el favor – Lois se inclinó hacia delante, adquiriendo un tono de confidencialidad –. Tengo algo grande, Clark. Estoy tras la pista de una historia excelente, algo que hará que todo Metrópolis pierda los calzoncillos. Pero necesito estar libre la noche de la gala – Lois le dio un golpecito a la invitación con su uña perfectamente pintada –. Perry no me dejará libre a menos que alguien tome mi lugar. 

– Sabía que había algo – contestó Clark con una risita, viendo el entusiasmo en los ojos de su amiga. Lo que sea que estuviera persiguiendo, la tenía con los ánimos hasta el cielo –. Pero aclárame una cosa, ¿por qué yo? 

– Confío en ti, Smallville – Lois se enderezó, tomando otro sorbo de café –. Espero que tengas ropa decente. 

El día de la gala llegó más rápido de lo que Clark hubiera deseado. A pesar de que veía a Bruce todas las noches cuando lo acompañaba en sus patrullas, sabía que Bruce Wayne era una persona completamente diferente. Bruce era una persona brillante, valiente y con el compromiso de un héroe. Bruce Wayne era un conquistador y un excéntrico lleno de sonrisas sarcásticas. Batman tenía el cerebro lleno de justicia. Bruce Wayne de dinero, sexo y licor. 

A Clark le costaba trabajo mantener sus dos identidades, pero imaginaba que la situación era incluso más complicada para Bruce. Cuando Clark hablaba con Bruce, daba la impresión de ser una persona que amaba su privacidad y odiaba lo exagerado. Pero Bruce Wayne tenía que dar la impresión de un hombre que nunca estaba solo; siempre en una fiesta, siempre con alguien en su cama. Si Clark conociera cómo se sentía un dolor de cabeza, podría acercarse a sentir lo que Bruce sentía todos los días. 

Cuando Clark presentó la invitación en la puerta, se sitió extraño. Ya estaba acostumbrado a entrar por la parte de atrás, directo a la cueva. Se sintió todavía más extraño y fuera de lugar cuando ante sí se extendió un huracán de gente bien vestida y estirada. Artistas famosos, políticos importantes, toda clase de gente que en su vida voltearían a ver a un simple reportero como Clark Kent. De pronto, se sintió demasiado consciente de su traje rentado y sus zapatos gastados. 

Recargado en una pared junto a la mesa de aperitivos, Alfred se encontraba supervisando a los meseros. Cuando su mirada se cruzó con la de Clark, lo saludó con un discreto asentimiento. Clark tuvo el impulso de acercarse al mayordomo a platicar, a refugiarse en el único rostro amigo en aquel circo aristocrático, pero se mantuvo en su sitio. Tomó una flauta de vino burbujeante de uno de los meseros, un atractivo rubio que no se molestó en aparentar cuando recorrió el cuerpo de Clark con la mirada. 

Los niveles de incomodidad de Clark comenzaron a elevarse por los cielos. Podía enfrentarse a alienígenas, a amenazas estratosféricas, pero no podía pelear contra la sociedad alta de Gotham. Estaba considerando muy seriamente ir a esconderse a algún lugar, cuando una mano firme le tomó del hombro. Cuando se giró, las dos turquesas en el rostro de Bruce hicieron que la tensión dejara su cuerpo. 

Bruce se veía como salido de una película. Vestía un esmoquin que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como un guante, marcando su figura como una escultura. Su cabello no estaba peinado a la perfección, pero eso le daba un aire rebelde que cuajaba con su reputación de insumiso. Su sonrisa era demasiado perfecta, su andar demasiado sensual. Definitivamente era el tipo de hombre que hacía voltear tanto a hombres como a mujeres. Esto quedó confirmado cuando el mismo mesero que lo había barrido con la mirada ahora se encontraba devorando a Bruce con los ojos. Clark sintió que la piel le picaba. 

– ¡Señor Kent! No esperaba verlo aquí esta noche – Bruce sostenía una flauta burbujeante igual a la suya, cuyo contenido ya estaba por debajo de la mitad –. La señorita Lane me dijo que iba a mandar a alguien en su lugar, pero nunca me imaginé que sería usted. 

– No sabía que me conocía, señor Wayne. Pero es un placer conocerlo – Clark extendió una mano, manteniendo el juego que correspondía a sus identidades. Bruce la tomó, dejando que Clark sintiera su piel áspera y encallecida. De nuevo, el kriptoniano se preguntó cómo justificaba Bruce Wayne esas manos que no correspondían a un billonario mimado. 

– He leído sus artículos. Es un excelente reportero, debo admitir – si Bruce se estaba burlando de él, Clark no podía adivinarlo –. Y, por favor, dígame Bruce. 

– Muchas gracias, Bruce. Me siento alagado – como nervioso, Clark acomodó sus lentes. 

– Tengo entendido que quiere una entrevista.

– Sería maravilloso tener la oportunidad, sí. 

Bruce estaba sonriendo, haciendo planes sobre en dónde reunirse para dicha entrevista. El olor de su colonia inundaba los sentidos de Clark, haciendo que fuera difícil pensar. Pero entonces, pasó. 

A lo lejos pudo escuchar un grito ahogado seguido de un golpe, algo cayendo pesadamente contra el suelo. El ruido de algo siendo arrastrado, y el ruido de alguien pataleando e intentando zafarse. La mano de Clark se dirigió al brazo de Bruce como un látigo, atrayendo al billonario hacia él. No había tiempo que perder.

– ¡Oh! Señor Kent, no esperaba que fuera tan directo… 

– Bruce, escucha – la voz de Clark salió rasposa, sus labios pegados al oído de Bruce. El cuerpo del anfitrión de la fiesta se tensó al instante –. Está pasando justo ahora, lo escucho. Hay que irnos ya. 

Bruce mantuvo su mirada jovial y embriagada, pero Clark podía escuchar su pulso acelerado y ansioso. 

– Está bien, señor Kent. Si usted insiste, buscaremos un lugar más privado. 

Bruce tomó a Clark de la mano, ambos casi corriendo y abriéndose paso entre la multitud. Bruce confiaba que, a vista de los invitados, simplemente se vieran con un par de hombres que buscaban un momento a solas. Alfred los vio desde su puesto, sabiendo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. Creando una distracción, Alfred metió el pie a uno de los meseros, haciendo que este tropezara con todas las copas, mojando a más de un invitado. Toda la atención de la sala se enfocó en el escándalo de una mujer que reclamaba que el pobre muchacho pagara por su vestido. Alfred hizo una nota mental de pagarle extra al jovencito. 

Esa ventana de tiempo fue suficiente para que ambos entraran a una de las habitaciones de la casa, en donde Clark se quitó rápidamente su ropa formal, dejando al descubierto su uniforme de Superman. Bruce no tenía su uniforme, así que simplemente se quitó el saco y el corbatín, tomando un antifaz negro de un cajón en la cómoda. 

– Llévame. 

Clark asintió, tomando a Bruce en sus brazos antes de salir volando por la ventana. Superman se concentró en el sonido. Ya no estaban arrastrando a la víctima, sino que ahora la golpeaban. Golpe tras golpe, sin detenerse. Clark podía escuchar la temblorosa respiración del receptor de la agresión. Sollozo. Golpe. Sollozo. Golpe. Silencio.

Clark fue lo más rápido que podía ir sin arriesgarse a lastimar a Bruce. Cuando por fin llegaron a la casa abandonada de donde provenía el sonido, Bruce ni siquiera esperó a ser puesto en el suelo. Salto del agarre de Clark, corriendo hasta el interior de la decrépita construcción. Bruce saltaba sobre montañas de ladrillos y escombro, intentando atravesar cada obstáculo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Una vida dependía de ello. 

– Está en el segundo piso, la habitación al fondo del pasillo – Clark le informó mientras él mismo seguía el rastro del asesino. Escuchó una compuerta cerrarse, algo metálico. Estaba escapando. 

Bruce subió las escaleras sin detenerse a pensar que podían ceder bajo su peso. Corrió hasta que le dolieron los pulmones, entrando a la obscura habitación. Lo único que alumbraba al cuerpo inmóvil del muchacho era la luz que se filtraba por la ventana desde la calle. La respiración de Bruce se detuvo en su garganta. Frente a él no estaba mas que un niño, quizá de unos quince años. Una cortina de cabello negro caía sobre su rostro amoratado, un hilo de sangre pintando sus labios de rojo. Tenía la camisa hecha jirones, dejando ver rasguños y golpes a lo largo de sus brazos y abdomen. 

Bruce cayó de rodillas, tomando la cabeza del muchacho en sus manos. Sentía que todo el oxígeno del mundo había desaparecido. El tiempo ya no existía. Ya no estaba en una casa abandonada, y el niño entre sus brazos no era un desconocido. En aquel rostro hinchado y violentado vio a Jason Todd. Las manos le temblaron cuando acarició la mejilla del muchacho, y se dio cuenta que aún estaba caliente. 

– ¡Clark! – no le importó que su voz sonara desesperada ni al bordo del quiebre. En un segundo, el kriptoniano estaba junto a él –. Sigue vivo. Lo tienes que llevar al hospital de inmediato.

Clark se olvidó de perseguir al asesino, salvar al chico era la prioridad. Superman tomó el cuerpo flácido del agarre de Bruce. Como un rayo, el héroe azul salió de la casa, dejando a Bruce vacío y derribado en el suelo de aquella casa abandonada. 

Superman dejó al muchacho en el hospital más cercano, en donde se aseguró de que lo cuidarían bien. Esperó ahí hasta que un médico salió a informarle que el adolescente se recuperaría. Le habían dado una paliza impresionante, y le habían roto dos costillas, pero el asesino no había tenido tiempo suficiente de hacer algo irreparable. 

Más tranquilo, prometió al médico que regresaría para estar al tanto del joven. Superman ya se había ido para cuando llegó el comisionado Gordon. Ellos se encargarían de contactar a los familiares de la víctima. 

Con el alivio que trajo saber que el muchacho estaría bien, la preocupación de cómo dejó a Bruce cayó sobre Clark. No se había permitido pensar en eso, pero ahora ya no podía pensar en otra cosa. Cuando Clark tomó al niño, pudo sentir la piel helada y temblorosa de Bruce. Su rostro había estado pálido como la muerte, y sus ojos estaban inyectados de sangre y aterrorizados. Cuando Clark buscó el pulso del muchacho, encontró por accidente el de Bruce, y este estaba tan acelerado y alborotado que Clark sospechó que estaba teniendo un ataque de pánico. Nunca había visto a Bruce así. 

Por esto mismo, decidió que era buena idea pasar a la baticueva a informarle que el niño estaba bien; y de paso para ver que Bruce se encontrara estable. Cuando se acercó a la mansión, el ruido de la fiesta todavía seguía, así que fue cuidadoso de no volar muy bajo sino hasta llegar a la entrada de la cueva. Alguien desde el interior le abrió las puertas, de seguro habiéndolo visto por alguna de las mil cámaras que rodeaban la propiedad. 

Para su sorpresa, quien lo esperaba era Alfred, con la preocupación evidente en sus ojos. 

– ¿Cómo está Bruce? 

Alfred negó con la cabeza, suspirando. 

– No sé qué es lo que pasó, señor Kent, pero muy pocas veces lo he visto tan alterado.

– Yo… 

El mayordomo levantó una mano en el aire, deteniéndolo. 

– No tiene que contarme. Él ya me lo dirá cuando se sienta cómodo – Alfred se acomodó la corbata, intentando disimular su angustia – Por ahora, ¿Puedo pedirle un favor? 

– Claro, Alfred. Lo que sea – Alfred le dirigió una cálida sonrisa llena de aprecio. 

– ¿Podría cuidar al maestro Bruce? Lamentablemente, la gala todavía no termina, y tengo que regresar allá arriba. 

– Lo haré.

El mayordomo asintió, dándole las gracias antes de retirarse al elevador que lo llevaría de regreso a la mansión. Clark se internó más en la cueva, guiado por el sonido de pequeños gruñidos y una cadena que se balanceaba. Cuando por fin vio a Bruce, se le revolvió el estómago. 

Bruce aún seguía pálido, y golpeaba un saco de box con toda su fuerza. Se había quitado el uniforme, quedándose tan solo con unos pants puestos, dejando las cientos de cicatrices de su torso al descubierto. Ni siquiera se había molestado en ponerse guantes, simplemente dejaba que sus sentimientos se desparramaran en una fuerza bruta que hacía que el saco se balanceara sin control. Los nudillos ya estaban al rojo vivo, y la frente y la espalda cubiertos en sudor. Sus ojos se veían desorbitados, idos. Donde quiera que estuviera su mente, no era en el presente. 

– Bruce – Clark lo llamó, dando un paso hacia delante. Bruce no reaccionó –. Bruce, por favor detente. 

Bruce siguió golpeando, incluso con más ira que antes. Dejó que un grito ronco saliera de entre sus labios, gastando sus músculos hasta que el dolor fuera casi insoportable. Sus puñetazos se hicieron cada vez menos certeros, más débiles y torpes. Dejó caer la frente en el costal, dejando que el sudor lo manchara, sus brazos sin vida a los costados. 

– Bruce, háblame. 

La respiración de Bruce era agitada, y cuando por fin se giró a ver a Clark, sus ojos estaban tan rojos que parecía que iban a explotar. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de Kall. No necesitaba de súper oído para escuchar como el alma de Bruce se quebraba. 

– Hago todo mal. No importa cuánto lo intente, no puedo salvar a nadie. 

– Sabes que eso no es cierto – Clark dio otro paso, con cuidado. Sentía como si se acercara a un animal herido, uno que podía salir corriendo cuando lo intentabas ayudar. Bruce rio con una acidez que hizo sentir a Clark un nudo en la garganta. 

– Es cierto. Nunca llego a tiempo, jamás. Si tan solo fuera como tú, o como Barry. Si fuera cualquier otra persona que no fuera yo – con una lentitud casi dolorosa, se apartó del costal, analizando sus manos como si las viera por primera vez. Pequeños puntitos de sangre comenzaban a asomar de entre sus dedos –. Bárbara aún podría caminar. 

– Por favor, no te hagas esto. 

– Jason nunca hubiera muerto. Jason nunca se hubiera ido. Nunca me hubiera odiado – entonces Clark comprendió. El joven, el chico que hoy habían rescatado justo a tiempo, se parecía demasiado al hijo adoptivo de Bruce. La edad, la estatura, el cabello. Incluso las heridas –. Siempre demasiado lento, demasiado débil. 

Clark tomó a Bruce de los hombros, obligándolo a verlo a los ojos. 

– Bruce, Jason está vivo. No solo eso, sino que te quiere. Puedo traerlo, si quieres. Jason está bien. 

– Pero…

– Incluso el muchacho de hoy – los hombros de Bruce temblaron ligeramente –, él también está bien. Hablé con los médicos, no tendrá ningún problema para recuperarse. 

– Ese no es el problema, Clark. Tú no lo entiendes.

– Lo que entiendo, es que no puedes cargar el mundo en tus hombros. Ni siquiera yo puedo – con movimientos pequeños y delicados, comenzó a alejar a Bruce de la zona de entrenamiento, guiándolo hasta el sofá que descansaba cerca de su escritorio –. Ni siquiera yo puedo salvar a todo el mundo. 

Bruce no puso resistencia cuando Clark lo obligó a sentarse. Casi de inmediato, el cuerpo de Bruce se deshizo en cansancio, ya sin poder ocultar lo exhausto que estaba física y mentalmente. 

– A veces salvo a una persona en Metrópolis, pero alcanzo a escuchar a otra gritar en otra ciudad a la que no alcanzo a llegar a tiempo – con cuidado, tomó una de las magulladas manos de Bruce entre las suyas –. Tengo que vivir con eso, Bruce. Me obligué a mí mismo a aceptar que no puede controlar todo, no puedo culparme por cada vida que escapa de mi alcance. No puedes torturarte así.

La respiración de Bruce estaba más tranquila, pero sus ojos azules seguían clavados en la nada, como buscando algo. La única señal de que había escuchado todo su discurso fue un liguero apretón a la mano que se aferraba a la suya. Con eso, Clark se dio por satisfecho. Seguía preocupado, y probablemente lo seguiría por un largo tiempo. Pero lo alegraba un poco que su presencia no era en vano, que podía ayudar a Bruce, aunque fuera un poco. 

Ninguno de los dos volvió a decir nada. Se quedaron ahí un largo rato, tomados de la mano, en silencio. Si pasaron minutos u horas, Clark no lo supo decir. De pronto, el agarre en su mano se aflojó, y Clark se dio cuenta de que Bruce se había quedado dormido. Con una sonrisa cariñosa, Clark apartó su mano, acomodando a Bruce sobre el sofá hasta que quedara recostado. Tomó una manta que estaba pulcramente doblado sobre una de las mesas cercanas, señal de que Bruce tenía por costumbre dormir en la cueva, y la colocó sobre el cuerpo ahora relajado de Bruce. Echó un último vistazo a Bruce, repasando en su mente todo lo que había pasado aquella noche, las distintas caras del vigilante nocturno que se habían revelado ante él. 

Esa noche, Clark no pudo dormir.


	3. Guantes y máscaras

El Daily Planet estaba agitado, como siempre. Todo le mundo tenía algo en que mantenerse ocupado. Clark simplemente escribía en su computadora, trabajando en otro artículo mediocre sobre la inauguración de un nuevo estadio. Amaba su trabajo; la aventura, la adrenalina de descubrir algo, de perseguir una historia. Pero eran estos puntos muertos los que le hacían querer salir volando sin mas. 

Lois se acercó a su escritorio, los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho y una mirada inquisitiva que dio un mal presentimiento a Clark. 

– ¿Qué tal estuvo la gala? – su tono de voz era casi burlón. Clark había aprovechado su insomnio para intentar escribir algo decente. Hizo una lista de los presentes, de los eventos, etc. Pero no había forma de ocultar que faltaba lo más importante: la entrevista con Bruce Wayne. 

– Ya sabes cómo son esos eventos. Burocracia y aburrimiento – Clark siguió escribiendo, intentando no hacer contacto visual con su compañera. Pero de reojo pudo ver la sonrisa diabólica que se expandía por sus mejillas. 

– No me mientras, Clark. 

– ¿Por qué habría de mentirte? – sus dedos dejaron de moverse sobre el teclado, la curiosidad ganando ante su aprensión. 

– Hay rumores – Lois lo examinaba atentamente, intentando encontrar algo en su expresión que delatara cualquier cosa. Clark no sabía qué –. Algunos te vieron salir de la mano del apuesto anfitrión. Por lo que he escuchado, los dos se veían muy… íntimos. 

A Clark se le secó la boca, sin saber qué decir. Ahora la imagen quedaba clara: dos hombres que salían a toda velocidad de una fiesta, tomados de la mano y con la respiración agitada. Ambos aparentemente ebrios. Tal vez, si se tratara de otra persona, no hubiera significado nada, pero estaban hablando de Bruce Wayne. Y Bruce Wayne tenía una reputación. 

– Una amiga mía dice que cuando volteó a buscarlos, ambos habían desaparecido. Y qué coincidencia, porque no se volvió a ver a ninguno de los dos en toda la noche. 

Clark sintió el deseo egoísta de que hubiera una emergencia. Que un enorme meteorito se dirigiera a la tierra, o que una explosión derribara el edificio. Cualquier cosa para evitar ese ridículo interrogatorio. 

– ¿Estás sugiriendo que el billonario Bruce Wayne, el hombre más cotizado de Gotham, decidió pasar una noche de pasión con el simple y mundano Clark Kent? 

– Mundano no es la palabra con la que te describiría, Smallville. 

– Pero eso tú lo sabes, no Bruce Wayne – quería a Lois, pero no estaba dispuesto a exponer la identidad de Bruce, ni su amistad como héroes. Su amiga se encogió de hombros.

– Eres atractivo, Clark. Podría decir que incluso encantador. No veo por qué no pudiera interesarse el señorito Bruce en alguien como tú. 

Clark se obligó a reír, dispuesto a descartar la posibilidad. En un mundo en el que Clark no era mas que un reportero normal, y Bruno no era mas que un niño rico, jamás hubieran llegado a dirigirse la palabra. Eso Clark lo sabía, y no pensaba engañarse pensando otra cosa. 

– Lois, creo que estás leyendo demasiadas novelas.

El teléfono en el escritorio comenzó a sonar, y Clark agradeció la distracción. Pero Lois no estaba satisfecha, y planeaba esperar a que la llamada de Clark terminara.

– Daily Planet, Clark Kent al teléfono. 

– Buenos días, señor Kent – la voz al otro lado de la línea lo despertó como un balde de agua fría –. Espero que la fiesta de ayer haya sido de su agrado. 

– Fue maravilloso. Muchas gracias, señor Wayne – las cejas de Lois se levantaron hasta casi tocas su cabello, la mirada llena de acusaciones y preguntas –. Debo admitir que no esperaba la llamada. 

– Por favor, llámeme Bruce – a Clark le dieron ganas de aventar el teléfono por la ventana. Estaba feliz por hablar con Bruce, claro estaba, pero esta llamada solo haría más complicado convencer a Lois de que no había nada entre ellos –. Tengo entendido que todavía le debo una entrevista.

– Ah, sobre eso…

– ¿Está libre hoy a las cinco? Tengo negocios en Metrópolis, y sería una buena oportunidad. 

Clark tragó saliva. Lanzó una mirada a Lois, quien esperaba expectante. 

– A las cinco está perfecto, Bruce. 

– Excelente – Clark podía jurar que escuchaba la sonrisa de Bruce a través del teléfono. Por un segundo, se preguntó si el hombre era consciente de los problemas en los que lo estaba metiendo –. Pasaré por usted a su oficina. 

Cuando colgó, lo primero que escuchó fue la risita malvada y aguda de Lois Lane. 

– Con que no pasó nada, ¿no? – Lois se llevó una mano a los labios, como saboreando el chisme que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos –. Clark, por favor, a la otra que te consigas un novio billonario, quiero ser la primera en saberlo. 

A las cinco en punto había un no muy discreto Mercedes Benz esperando a la entrada del Daily Planet. Ahora no solo Lois, pero todos sus compañeros se preguntaban qué estaba pasando. Clark les dedico risitas nerviosas y una ridícula explicación de que se habían hecho buenos amigos durante la gala.

Una parte de Clark se moría de ganas de matar a Bruce por todo lo que le estaba haciendo pasar. Se sentía como un niño en kínder al que molestan sus amigos por tomarse de la mano con una niña. Pero, por otra parte, y era la parte más grande, estaba sumamente aliviado de que Bruce pareciera encontrarse mejor. 

Alfred lo esperaba con la puerta trasera abierta, una amable sonrisa en sus labios. 

– Buenas tardes, Alfred. 

– Es un gusto verlo de nuevo tan pronto, señor Kent.

Clark entró en el auto, intentando ignorar las miradas que se clavaban en él desde las ventanas. 

– Como siempre, eres un hombre puntual, Bruce. 

Bruce lo esperaba con una suave sonrisa. Llevaba un elegante traje de tres piezas, que definitivamente era más caro que cualquier cosa que Clark podía tener en su closet. Las ojeras habían disminuido un poco, y Clark no pudo evitar mirar furtivamente las manos de su amigo. Llevaba unos finos guantes de piel, probablemente para ocultar la evidencia de la noche anterior. 

– No me gusta hacer esperar a mis amigos –. Clark levantó una ceja. Alfred ya estaba en el asiento del piloto, y subió la ventanilla divisoria para darles un poco de privacidad. 

– Admito que me estás haciendo un enorme favor. Perry me iba a matar cuando le dijera que no tenía ninguna entrevista. 

Bruce rio por lo bajo. 

– Supongo que decirle que ambos salimos volando a la luz de la luna no era una opción.

– No, claro que no. 

Bruce miró por la ventana, el auto poniéndose en movimiento. 

– Creo que la gente malinterpretó nuestro pronto escape de la gala anoche, Bruce – Clark miraba el perfil del billonario. Por el cuello de su camisa se asomaba una pequeña cicatriz blanquecina y probablemente antigua. Clark no había tenido tiempo de pensar en ello, pero ahora que recordaba, el cuerpo de Bruce parecía un mapa de rayones y marcas de todo tipo. Aparte de la noche anterior, nunca lo había visto sin camisa, tan expuesto. La tentación de preguntar sobre la historia de cada una de aquellas cicatrices comenzó a crecer en su interior. 

– Lo sé – Bruce apartó la vista de la ventana para mirarlo con sus ojos tranquilos y templados, como dos lagos en calma.

– Y el hecho de que vinieras a recogerme en persona no ayuda mucho. 

– Estoy consciente de ello – Bruce le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada, una que pertenecía más a Bruce Wayne que a Batman –. Es muy emocionante ver al pobre Superman tan frustrado por un cotilleo de lavadero. 

– Eres un sádico. 

La sonrisa de Bruce se amplió, sincera y radiante. Clark decidió que ahora no intentaría descubrir qué significaba la vuelta que le dio el estómago cuando vio esa sonrisa. 

El Mercedes se detuvo frente a uno de los restaurantes más caros de Metrópolis. Clark nunca en su vida había soñado en poner un pie en un establecimiento como ese. En cuanto se bajaron del vehículo, Alfred se alejó en el auto. Clark no se molestó en preguntar como planeaban regresar. 

Una recepcionista los recibió en el lobby, con un uniforme impecable y una sonrisa bien entrenada. Bruce ya había reservado desde la mañana una mesa en un salón privado. Si Clark fuera biológicamente capaz de sudar, ya estaría empapado. El salón privado, que estaba en una de las plantas altas, tenía una vista maravillosa de la ciudad, una que podría hacer a cualquiera sentir que podía volar. Clark, a pesar de haber sobrevolado Metrópolis muchas veces, se quedó boquiabierto por el panorama de edificios y nubes. 

La mesa ya estaba lista con cubiertos y flores, los menús descansando sobre el mantel. Bruce pidió un costoso vino para ambos. Clark pidió pasta y Bruce un filete de salmón. Comieron tranquilamente, charlando de cosas normales, como el trabajo y sus amigos. A mitad de la comida Clark comenzó con las preguntas de su entrevista; cosas triviales, como la motivación de sus eventos de caridad o los fondos recaudados. Lo suficiente para hacer a Perry feliz.

Terminaron de comer y los meseros retiraron los platos, dejándolos completamente a solas con sus copas llenas de vino. 

– Bruce, quería preguntarte algo – Clark se aclaró la garganta.

Bruce observaba el líquido rojizo, ensimismado. Asintió, señalándole a Clark que continuara. 

– ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto?

– ¿Qué cosa? ¿Invitarte a comer? – Bruce ladeó la cabeza, con curiosidad, mirándolo por encima del filo de su copa. 

– Sí. Quiero decir, en todos estos años que llevamos de conocernos, tú nunca habías hecho algo así – Clark se pasó una mano por el cabello –. Tú bien sabes que le entrevista pudo haber sido por teléfono; o en una de nuestras pláticas en la cueva después de una patrulla.

Bruce dejó la copa sobre la mesa, y con un suspiro comenzó a quitarse los guantes que no lo habían abandonado en toda la tarde. Clark observó, los músculos tensos. Era evidente que Bruce estaba siendo más que vulnerable con él, y no sabía cómo reaccionar.

– Parte de lo que hace a Batman quien es, es que no se deja llevar por sus sentimientos – dejó los guantes negros con cuidado junto a la copa, permitiendo que Clark viera con claridad sus nudillos amoratados y heridos. Estaba tan inflamado, que Clark se preguntó si le dolía hacer algo tan simple como doblar los dedos sobre el tenedor. Lo más probable era que sí –. Pero a pesar de esto, Superman ya me vio perder el control sobre mí mismo dos veces. Es casi vergonzoso. 

– No lo es, Bruce. 

Bruce sonrió, conmovido, antes de continuar. 

– Mi punto es, que quería disculparme. Por todo, quiero decir – Bruce carraspeó, buscando las palabras –. Sé que no soy la persona más fácil de aguantar. Incluso Alfred, que me quiere como a un hijo, admite que la mayor parte del tiempo soy insoportable.

– Lo dice con cariño, te lo aseguro – Clark rio por lo bajo, imaginándose al recto mayordomo regañando a Bruce por sus modales. 

– Sí, yo lo sé – Bruce también rio, clavando su penetrante mirada en los ojos azules de Clark –. También quiero agradecerte.

– ¿Por qué, Bruce? – Clark podría ver lo difícil que era para Bruce decir aquello. Un hombre como aquel, acostumbrado a fingir frente a todos y a ocultarse, no estaba acostumbrado a hablar con honestidad. 

– Porque esas dos veces que perdí la cabeza, me trajiste de vuelta – Bruce dio un trago largo y a consciencia, vaciando el licor en su garganta –. Y eso, Clark, no es algo que muchos puedan jactarse de hacer. 

Bruce pagó la cuenta, y Clark no se atrevió a espiar sobre el total. Cuando salieron del restaurante, el cielo ya estaba obscuro y las luces de la ciudad habían despertado. Ya era hora de la patrulla. 

Se acercaron a un callejón, en donde Clark rodeó a Bruce con sus brazos y los levantó a ambas del suelo. Cayó en la cuenta de que ese era el motivo por el que Alfred se había ido; Bruce había planeado ocupar a Superman como transporte. 

Ya en la cueva, Clark se quitó su ropa de oficina y Bruce se cambió a su traje de vigilante. Tomó toda la fuerza de voluntad de Clark para no voltear a verlo mientras se vestía. Encontraba fascinante la forma en la que las piezas de su armadura encajaban, embonando unas con otras para crear una capa de protección casi perfecta. Además, Clark se obligó a admitir, Bruce era fascinante en sí mismo. 

Como siempre, Bruce salió en su batimovil y Clark a vuelo. Ambos recorrieron la ciudad en sombras. Lo principal de aquella noche era reunirse con Gordon en la casa abandonada en donde habían encontrado al niño, que ahora se encontraba consciente y acompañado por su familia en el hospital. Su nombre era Michael, y Gordon había ido a visitarlo aquella misma tarde. No pudo decir mucho, solo que un hombre lo tomó del cuello y lo arrastró hasta la casa; mientras lo golpeaba, no alcanzó a ver muy bien a su agresor. Todo lo que pudo declarar fue que se trataba de un hombre blanco y calvo, con el cuerpo completamente cubierto de marcas. Cuando el comisionado le preguntó sobre qué tipo de marcas, el muchacho no pudo contestar. 

– No es mucho, pero es más de lo que teníamos antes – Batman había escuchado al comisionado mientras observaba el suelo en cuclillas. Con la cantidad de polvo y tierra de la casa, esperaba poder encontrar huellas visibles. 

– En eso tienes razón, Batman – Gordon le dirigió una mirada a Clark, quien al menos podía participar en estas reuniones –. Dices que lo escuchaste escapar, ¿no?  
– Así es. Recuerdo que fue una puerta metálica. 

– Algún pasadizo, quizá – Bruce se froto la barbilla, intentando pensar – ¿Las alcantarillas? 

Clark uso su visión de rayos x para escanear el lugar. Respiró con fuerza por la nariz, sintiendo una pequeña pizca de triunfo.

– Sí, Bruce. El sótano de esta casa tiene una entrada directa a los pasajes subterráneos de las alcantarillas.  
Bruce de enderezó. 

– Eso solo puede significar que sabía que esta cada tenía tal ruta de escape. Escogió este lugar a propósito – Bruce comenzó a pasearse en la habitación en ruinas, los engranajes de su cabeza dando vueltas –. No puedo creer lo ciego que fui, es obvio. 

El murciélago se detuvo de golpe, mirando de frente a Gordon, observándolo como esperando a que él se diera cuenta por sí mismo. El comisionado parecía confuso al principio, pero después de unos segundos sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa. 

– Todas las escenas del crimen fueron cerca de desagües o entradas al drenaje – declaró por fin.

– Bingo – Bruce se acercó a Clark, dándole una palmada en su ancho hombro cubierto por la capa–. Buen trabajo. 

El artículo de Clark sobre la gala fue recibido con buenos ojos por parte de Perry. Para consuelo del reportero, no mencionó nada sobre el supuesto romance entre Clark y el billonario. 

A diferencia de Perry, Lois no hablaba de otra cosa. Cada que tenía la oportunidad de deslizar el nombre Wayne en una conversación, lo hacía sin remordimiento. La frustración de su compañera crecía con el silencio de Clark, y comenzó a ser más directa con sus preguntas. Quería saber si ya lo habían hecho, a los lugares a donde habían ido, las cosas que hacían juntos. Clark le repetía que no había nada que contar, pero ella se negaba a creerle. Normalmente la testarudez de Lois le encantaba, pero descubrió que la cosa cambiaba cuando iba dirigida a su vida privada. 

Clark, habiendo terminado ya todo su trabajo pendiente, y algo arto de la insistencia de Lois, decidió retirarse temprano. En lugar de irse a su pequeño departamento a descansar, consideró buena idea ir directo a la cueva. Apenas atardecía y aún ni siquiera era hora de la cena, así que tal vez podría aceptar por fin la invitación de Alfred. Así pues, se deshizo de su ropa casual de trabajo y quedó en su traje de Superman, que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel. 

Voló sin mucha prisa, disfrutando la brisa en su rostro. La ciudad estaba en paz. A sus oídos llegó la voz de una chica que cantaba en voz baja a su pareja, la risa de una anciana que contaba una historia a su nieto, el ladrido de un perro que jugaba con su dueño. Metrópolis por fin comenzaba a ser un lugar de felicidad; y esperaba con todo su ser que Gotham lograra serlo también. 

Atravesó el holograma que ocultaba la entrada a la cueva, encontrando la puerta ya abierta para él. Sonrió. Bruce, como siempre, sabía cuando estaba cerca. Aterrizó con cuidado, sus pies todavía flotando ligeramente sobre el suelo. Bruce estaba frente a sus grandes monitores, las manos entrelazadas sirviendo de soporte para su barbilla. Vestía una simple camisa con cuello en v y unos pants grises. Clark se acercó a ver. 

– Hay una diferencia entre puntualidad y llegar tres horas antes – Bruce habló sin apartar la vista de las pantallas, estudiando y analizando lo que parecían ser los mapas de los acueductos. 

– Terminé temprano – Clark apoyó una mano en el escritorio, inclinándose junto a Bruce para poder ver de cerca las imágenes –. Es todo un sistema. 

– Lo es – Bruce se echó para atrás en su silla, como queriendo mantener la distancia de Clark. Clark se dijo a si mismo que estaba imaginando cosas.

– Son docenas de caminos conectados.

– Sí, son demasiados. Pero nuestro asesino tal vez no sea tan inteligente, después de todo – Bruce escribió algo en su teclado, haciendo que algunas de las serpientes que formaban el drenaje de Gotham se iluminaran. El tono de triunfo en la voz de Bruce era evidente –. Las alcantarillas que coinciden con las escenas del crimen solo pueden llevar a una parte. 

– Arkham – Clark dio un golpecito con la palma en el escritorio, sintiendo que por fin se acercaban a una solución. 

– Lo único que se me ocurre es que algún paciente de Arkham haya encontrado la forma de entrar y salir desapercibido – Bruce se frotó la barbilla, en donde la sombra de una barba comenzaba a aparecer –. Lo más probable, con la ayuda de alguien que trabaje en Arkham. 

– Suena a lo más lógico. Muchas veces los enfermeros y cuidadores terminan tan desesperados como los propios internos. 

– Ahora lo importante es encontrar a quien encaje con la descripción de Michael. 

– ¿Calvo y con marcas? – Clark soltó una risita –. Esa podría ser la descripción de cualquiera en el manicomio. 

– Lo encontraré – Bruce se puso de pie, estirando los brazos por encima de su cabeza con un quejido. 

– Lo encontraremos, sí. 

– No, Clark. Yo lo encontraré. Solo. – Bruce le clavó la mirada, y Clark sintió como si lo abofetearan. Sus ojos eran firmes e inquebrantables, pero Clark podía jurar que ahí había tristeza.

– ¿Por qué, Bruce? ¿Por qué haces esto ahora? 

– El trato era que me ayudarías a buscarlo porque no tenía ni una sola pista – Bruce recargó su mano en el respaldo de la silla, dispuesto a mantenerse imperturbable ante la expresión herida de Clark –. Pero la situación ha cambiado. Tus sentidos y tu presencia fueron muy útiles para mí, y te agradezco mucho, pero puedo manejarlo solo de aquí en adelante. 

Los puños de Clark se cerraron como trampas, dos herramientas capaces de destruir toda la mansión Wayne sin el menos esfuerzo. Intentó mantener la calma, leer a Bruce. Quería saber en qué pensaba, cómo podía ser un hombre encantador y amigable en un segundo para transformarse en alguien frío y distante sin advertencia previa. Su garganta le ardía. Tenía ganas de gritarle que era más que un simple instrumento, que era su amigo. Quería maldecirlo, enfurecerse. 

– ¿Por qué me odias, Bruce? – eso no era lo que planeaba decir, pero fue lo que salió de su boca. Fue consciente de lo lastimero que fue su tono de voz, de lo patético que se veía ahí parado, lastimado. 

El hielo en los ojos de Bruce cedió un poco, pero no lo suficiente. 

– No te odio, Clark – confesó con un pesado suspiro –. Pero sabes que trabajo solo. 

Clark dejó escapar una risita llena de amargura que hizo que el cuerpo de Bruce se envarara, tenso. 

– Lo dice el hombre que ha tenido a cuatro Robins bajo su ala protectora – Bruce no bajó la mirada ante al ataque –. Resolver esto se ha vuelto importante para mí. Así que, si me vas a echar, Bruce, mas vale que me des una excusa que me pueda creer. 

Bruce calló, pero Clark escuchó como su pulso se aceleraba ligeramente. Algo le estaba ocultando, eso era obvio, y no pensaba irse hasta obtener una respuesta. El hombre era inestable, sí. A decir verdad, era una de las personas más complicadas con las que Clark se hubiera encontrado. Pero que un bloque de kriptonita cayera del cielo y lo aplastara si pensaba rendirse y abandonar a Bruce por un berrinche. 

Bruce dio un paso hacia adelante, y luego otro, hasta que estuvo tan cerca de Clark que este pudo contar sus pestañas. Sus pupilas dilatadas bailaban por su rostro, nerviosas. Bruce apoyó una de sus manos, que apenas sanaba, en el pecho de Clark. El calor de su palma presionaba contra la S de su traje, el símbolo de la casa de El. Clark sintió que la piel se le erizaba, y de pronto no podía escuchar nada más que no fuera la respiración de Bruce, el constante bombeo de sangre en su cuerpo. 

– Esto significa esperanza – comenzó a hablar Bruce, sin apartar su tacto de Clark –. La gente lo mira y de inmediato lo relaciona con la promesa de algo mejor, seguridad – la otra palma fue a descansar a su pecho, que subía y bajaba como maquinaria –. Cuando piensan en Batman, no ven nada de eso. Ven pesadillas, a un monstruo entre las sombras. He escuchado que las madres le dicen a sus hijos que se duerman o Batman se los llevará. Batman les recuerda todo aquello del mundo que quieren mantener enterrado. Pero yo elegí eso, Clark; no puedo funcionar de otra forma. Tengo que ser pesimista, para tener siempre un plan de emergencia. Tengo que desconfiar, para poderme hacer las preguntas que nadie más se hace. 

– No entiendo, Bruce – Bruce hablaba tan bajo, que Clark sentía la necesidad de inclinarse hacia él, aún cuando podía escucharlo perfectamente bien con sus poderes. Desde donde la mano de Bruce aún reposaba sobre su cuerpo, pequeñas olas eléctricas recorrían cada nervio de Clark. 

– Tú eres lo contrario, Clark. Eres idealista, soñador. Piensas que la gente puede cambiar, que vale la pena luchar por aquellos que cualquier otro llamaría un caso perdido. Y ese idealismo es contagioso. Tú eres contagioso – los ojos de Bruce, que antes habían sido lagunas para Clark, ahora eran ciclones feroces y destructores que engullían todo a su paso –. Siento como si me estuvieras arrastrando, Clark. No lo puedo permitir. Como dije, Batman no puede funcionar así. 

Clark no lo pudo resistir más. Cubrió con su propia mano la de Bruce. Ahuecó la mano libre en la mejilla de su amigo, preguntándole miles de cosas con la mirada, pero una por encima de las demás. Bruce no se alejó, y eso fue suficiente respuesta para Clark. Sus labios se tocaron, lenta y tortuosamente. Fue tan solo un roce, uno cálido y temeroso. La boca de Clark hormigueaba con la sensación tan dulce y delicada. Era un beso casi casto, demasiado puro. Pero era un beso que Clark llevaba esperando mucho tiempo, aún si apenas de daba cuenta de ello. El contacto fue de apenas unos segundos, pero eso fue todo lo que Clark necesitó para saber que jamás lo olvidaría, que necesitaba más de Bruce. Bruce suspiró contra la comisura de sus labios, y eso casi manda a Clark a otra dimensión que no sabía que existía. 

Casi le resultó imposible alejarse de Bruce cuando escuchó que alguien bajaba por el elevador. Bruce también lo detectó, y dio un paso hacia atrás. A Clark le dolía físicamente esta nueva distancia que antes se le hacía normal. Las mejillas de Bruce estaban algo coloradas, y Kal tuvo que cruzarse de brazos para poder resistir la urgencia de tocarlo de nuevo. Clark casi maldice a Alfred cuando este salió tan campante y tranquilo de las puertas del elevador. Miró a Clark con una sonrisa, y luego miró a Bruce. O Clark estaba paranoico, o el perspicaz anciano sospechaba algo. 

– Me alegra que esté aquí tan temprano, señor Kent – saludó con voz cantarina –. Justo venía a informarle al maestro Bruce que la cena está lista. Espero que hoy sí pueda acompañarnos. 

– Claro que sí, Alfred. Me encantaría – la sonrisa de Clark era casi demasiado descarada para el gusto de Bruce. Clark disfrutó con malicia la mirada de reproche y sorpresa que Bruce la aventó a Clark. 

– Excelente – Alfred dio un pequeño aplauso, satisfecho –. En ese caso, suban los dos. Hoy tenemos más de un invitado. 

– Pero tengo el uniforme puesto…

– No hay problema, señor Kent. Nuestros invitados son de confianza. 

Los tres subieron al elevador, el hombro de Clark rozando el hombro de Bruce. Alfred no dejaba de sonreír. Para ser honestos, Clark tampoco se sentía capaz de dejar de sonreír. 

Entraron a la mansión por la puerta que estaba escondida detrás de un librero, y dieron directo al despacho de Bruce. 

– ¿Quiénes son los famosos invitados, Alfred? – Bruce interrogó a su mayordomo, levantando una ceja.

– Están en la sala, maestro Bruce. Vayan a saludar en lo que pongo la mesa.

Bruce y Clark caminaron por el pasillo que llevaba a la sala. Clark se negaba a hacer del ambiente entre ellos algo incómodo, así que se esforzó por encerrar su emoción y el impacto de la nueva situación a la que se enfrentaba. 

En la sala, un enorme sofá color chocolate se encontraba de frente a la chimenea apagada. Una espalda ancha y fuerte sobresalía. Había movimiento de manos y dedos curiosos sobre piel. El sonido de labios contra labios y de pequeños quejidos hizo que la sangre de Clark se helara, como si el universo se estuviera burlando de él. Bruce carraspeó con fuerza, pero ninguno de los dos amantes detectó el ruido, muy ocupados en besarse el cuello y acariciarse el cabello. 

– ¡Richard John Grayson! – la voz de Bruce resonó severa en la habitación, haciendo que Dick se enderezara como pistón en el sofá con un grito ahogado. Starfire simplemente miró a Bruce con serenidad, como si aquello le ocurriera todos los días. 

– ¡Bruce! – la voz de Dick temblaba ligeramente. El muchacho tenía el cabello despeinado combinado con los labios inflamados por el besuqueo. Los ojos de Dick de pronto fueron conscientes de Clark, que se mantenía entretenido, observando por encima del hombro de Bruce –. Oh por dios, Clark también está aquí – Dick se cubrió el rostro con las manos, el rubor cubriendo su cuello y sus orejas. 

– ¿Qué haces aquí, Dick? Claro, aparte de poner a prueba la comodidad de mis muebles. 

Kori por fin se sentó, saludando con un asentimiento a Clark. Parecía demasiado divertida con la vergüenza que estaba haciendo pasar a su novio. Definitivamente aquello se transformaría en una historia extraordinaria para contar a los demás titanes. 

– Vine a ver que todo estuviera bien. 

– Oh sí, se ve que estabas muy preocupado.   
Kori soltó una carcajada, golpeando su pierna. Dick la fulminó con la mirada, la situación nada agradable para el antiguo Robin. 

– Te juro que sí lo estoy. Lo que viste fue solo… ya sabes – Dick se frotó las sienes, deseando con todo su corazón que la tierra se abriera y se lo tragara.   
– Hormonas, Bruce – Kori habló por fin, sus ojos amarillos brillando con una picardía que a Clark le hizo recordar a Lois –. Estoy segura de que las conoces.   
– Las conozco, Kori. Solo no me gusta que queden embarradas en mi sofá favorito. 

Por suerte para el hijo mayor de Bruce, Alfred apareció en la entrada, anunciado que ya era hora de moverse a la mesa. Kori se dirigió con alegría al comedor, canturreando. Dick, en cambio, se puso de pie con los hombros bajos, derrotado por la vergüenza. 

– De verdad lo siento, Bruce. Me dejé llevar – Dick miró a Bruce como un cachorro, realmente apenado. 

Los ojos de Bruce se suavizaron. Con una sonrisa paternal, revolvió aún más el cabello obscuro de Dick, quien se relajó visiblemente. 

– Solo ten más cuidado a la próxima. Hay muchas habitaciones vacías en esta casa, ¿sabes? Todas ellas con puertas. 

– Bruce…

Bruce soltó la risa más libre y sincera que Clark hubiera escuchado. Su pecho se infló con un sentimiento que resultaba alienígena para Clark. Era aterrador y emocionante a la vez. 

– Me alegra que estés aquí, Dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este capítulo es un revoltijo, pero espero que les haya gustado. Las cosas por fin comienzan a ponerse interesantes. 
> 
> Debo admitir que la escena de Dick no era en absoluto necesaria, pero quería cualquier pretexto para incluírlo.


	4. El villano más astuto de Gotham

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es un capítulo más corto que los anteriores, pero espero que lo disfruten :)

Bruce observaba a todos en la mesa, sus miradas como dardos. Todos estaban presentes, menos Jason. Damian y Tim no dejaban de hacerle preguntas a Clark, ambos demasiado capturados por su presencia en la mesa de los Wayne. No es como si no lo hubieran conocido antes, pero la tentación de molestarlo era demasiada, teniendo la oportunidad de hablar con el hombre más poderoso del planeta de manera casual. El hombre de acero, con todo y capa, estaba sentado en una simple cena familiar, preguntándose cuál era el tenedor para la ensalada y cuál para el guisado.

Lo peor de todo, es que sin importar cuanto lo acosaran los demás, los ojos de Superman siempre regresaban a Bruce, como atraídos por un imán. Bruce sentía como si estuviera espiando dentro de sus entrañas, analizando cada folículo y nervio. 

– Dick, ¿Cómo va todo en Blüdhaven? – Bruce clavó su tenedor en la ensalada, buscando por todos los medios no hacer contacto visual con Clark. 

– ¿Me preguntas cómo me va como policía? ¿o cómo me va como Nightwing? – Dick metía bocado tras bocado en su boca, claramente habiendo extrañado la comida de Alfred. 

– Ambas.

– Todo va bien, B – Dick sonrió –. Lo único complicado es encontrar el tiempo para hacer todo. Aunque Blüdhaven nunca va a ser tan complicada como Gotham, eso te lo aseguro. 

– Apenas y tiene tiempo para dormir – Kori negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a acusar a Dick. 

– Suena familiar – la voz de Clark casi provocó un respingo en Bruce –. Supongo que aprendió del experto. 

– En eso tienes razón, Clark – Dick le dio unos golpecitos amistosos a Clark en el hombro, como si se tratara de una mascota gigante.

Bruce sintió algo en la pierna, y cuando miró hacia abajo, se encontró con los ojos negros y profundos de Ace. El pastor alemán tenía su peluda cabeza recargada en el regazo de Bruce, esperando convencerlo de que le diera algo de comida. Bruce tomó un trozo de pollo de su plato y se lo dio al perro, quien comenzó a lamberse los bigotes y a mover la cola. Bruce sonrió y le acarició la cabeza con afecto. 

Cuando Bruce encontró a Ace, era un animal que no confiaba en nadie ni en nada. Abandonado por el Joker en un sótano, sin alimento ni agua, se había visto obligado a pelear por la supervivencia con los otros perros encerrados con él. Ace había sido el único superviviente. 

Alfred había insistido que hasta alguien tan dañado como Ace podía tener salvación, y el mayordomo trabajó durante meses para lograr que el perro confiara en que ya no le iban a hacer daño. Al principio, Bruce no pensó que el perro se recuperaría. Dudaba que Ace fuera capaz de aprender a amar, no después de todo el daño que le habían hecho. Pero ahí estaba ahora, con las orejas gachas y un brillo de adoración en los ojos cuando veía a Bruce. Todos en la familia lo amaban y consentían, incluyendo Bruce. Incluso admitía haberle comprado una máscara de Batman para navidad, seguro de que Ace se vería adorable.

Bruce le ofreció otro pedazo de comida; ni siquiera el caballero de la noche podía resistirse a una mirada así. El perro, feliz y con el trozo de alimento en la boca, se recostó a los pies de Bruce. 

– Maestro Bruce, a menos de que esté pensando en engordar a Ace para cenarlo en navidad, sugiero que deje de darle comida extra – Alfred recogía los platos vacíos, esperando pacientemente a que Bruce terminara también. Ace ladeó la cabeza ante la mención de su nombre. 

– Ace está en forma, creo que se puede dar el lujo de un poco de pollo ¿no es así, muchacho? – Bruce rascó detrás de su oreja puntiaguda y suave, obteniendo como agradecimiento un par de besos en la mano. 

– Yo le di de mi filete, B. – declaró Tim desde el otro lado del bocado a medio comer de su postre.

– Yo igual – Damian miró al perro con una ceja arqueada, sintiéndose traicionado. 

Dick rio con fuerza, abrazándose el estómago.

– Ace nos engañó a todos. Engañó al mejor detective del mundo y a sus pupilos – dijo entre carcajadas –. Parece que el villano más astuto de Gotham ha estado viviendo con nosotros todo este tiempo. 

– Y a Superman, parece – concluyó Clark, sonriendo en la dirección del perro, que comenzaba a quedarse dormido, satisfecho con su porción de la cena.

Esto solo hizo reír más a Dick. Bruce pudo escuchar como Alfred suspiraba, pero cuando se giró a verlo, el mayordomo sonreía. 

– No puedo esperar a contárselo a Jason – Dick se limpió una lagrima, y Damian puso los ojos en blanco. 

Después de la cena, Bruce, Dick y Clark entraron al despacho. Aparentemente, el más veterano de los Robin tenía algo que quería hablar con ellos.  
Bruce se sirvió un escoces en las rocas antes de sentarse detrás de su escritorio. Creía suponer por dónde iba la conversación, y eso no sería otra cosa mas que tedioso. Encontrarse con las miradas nada furtivas de Clark no le hacían estar más tranquilo. Los labios todavía le cosquilleaban con el recuerdo de lo que había pasado hacia menos de una hora, y esperaba que algo de alcohol le ayudara a ignorarlo. 

– ¿Qué ocurre, Dick? 

– No mentí cuando dije que venía porque estaba preocupado – Dick cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho, mirando a Bruce con intriga – ¿Por qué no me dijiste de los asesinatos? 

Bruce no pudo evitar la sensación de déjà vu, como si se encontrara de nuevo teniendo aquella conversación con Clark y Diana en el Salón de la Justicia. 

– No lo creí necesario. 

– Bruce, ya hemos hablado de esto – Dick levantó las manos en el aire, exasperado –. Cuando necesites ayuda, solo llama. 

– Tú tienes tus propias responsabilidades en Blüdhaven. 

– Pero siempre hay tiempo para la familia, B. 

– Kori dice que apenas y tienes tiempo de dormir, no te iba a molestar para algo que yo puedo resolver solo. 

– Eres un terco ¿lo sabes? – los ojos de Dick enrojecieron, la frustración comenzando a transformarse en enojo. Ese era el resultado de poner a dos personas tercas en una sola habitación. 

Clark dio un paso al frente, buscando mantener la situación bajo control. 

– No te preocupes demasiado Dick – Clark, que se había mantenido en silencio hasta ese momento, irrumpió en la conversación –. Por eso es que estoy aquí. No lo voy a dejar solo hasta que todo el asunto quede resuelto. 

Bruce sintió como si alguien lo hubiera electrocutado. Le lanzó una mirada amenazadora a Clark, pero este le contestó con una sonrisa. El maldito kriptoniano planeaba hacer lo que le viniera en gana, como siempre. Clark sabía lo que estaba haciendo al declarar algo así frente a Dick. Bruce no podía negarse, no sin preocupar al actual Nightwing y provocar una pelea. Era una jugada sucia pero inteligente. 

Bruce se aclaró la garganta. 

– La liga ha decidido que la ayuda de Clark era necesaria para el caso. 

– Y tú… ¿aceptaste? – Dick abrió mucho los ojos, con sorpresa. 

– Claro que puse objeciones – aceptó Bruce, entrelazando los dedos sobre el escritorio –, pero Diana y Clark fueron muy insistentes. Los ojos de Clark han sido muy útiles, debo admitir. 

– Mis ojos te agradecen el cumplido, Bruce. 

Dick alternó una mirada sospechosa de Clark a Bruce, y Bruce pudo sentir como se le tensaban los músculos de la mandíbula. El cosquilleo en los labios no había disminuido, la sensación demasiado viva. 

Bruce no podía entender cómo la situación había terminado así. Primero discutían, después se estaban besando. Se reprochaba a sí mismo haberse hundido en el efecto de los labios de Clark, no haberse echado para atrás cuando se dio cuenta de las intenciones del kriptoniano. Pero se reprochaba aún más haberlo disfrutado, incluso al grado de extrañar el contacto. 

Mierda, no tenía un plan de contingencia para esto. 

– Supongo que está bien, entonces – Dick los seguía observando, pensativo –. Parece que hacen un buen equipo. 

– Sí, Bruce no se va a deshacer tan fácil de mí. 

Bruce se permitió imaginarse sacando el contenedor con kriptonita que escondía en uno de cajones y aventándolo a la cabeza de Clark para callarlo.  
De pronto, muy serio, Dick se acercó a Clark y lo tomó de los hombros. Lo vio directo a los ojos, como para declarar algo de vital importancia. Bruce aguantó la respiración, ¿había leído la situación? Tal vez lo había entrenado demasiado bien. 

– Sobrevive, Clark. Este hombre es un dictador. 

Pensándolo bien, había criado un grupo de demonios. 

Cuando llegó la hora de la patrulla, no le sorprendió demasiado encontrar a Clark esperando en la cueva. Sin decir nada, Bruce comenzó a ponerse su traje. Los ojos azules de Clark recorrían su espalda, Bruce siendo demasiado consciente de que el héroe de capa roja ya había olvidado la discreción. 

– Clark…

– Lo que le dije a Dick fue en serio. No te vas a deshacer tan fácil de mí – la voz de Clark era demasiado segura, demasiado confiada –, y menos después de lo que pasó.

Bruce se ajustó el cinturón alrededor de la cintura, recordando cada momento de su entrenamiento para que su corazón no se acelerara. 

– ¿Lo que pasó, Clark?

Clark soltó una risita, como si Bruce estuviera diciendo la cosa más divertida del mundo.

– Mas vale que vayas cambiando tus tácticas para alejarme, Bruce. No importa lo que digas, no voy a olvidar ese beso. Aunque admito que es fascinante verte tratar de fingir que no correspondiste. 

Bruce inhaló con fuerza. Nunca se había imaginado que Superman pudiera hablar así, con tanto atrevimiento. Bruce Wayne hubiera quedado encantado. Si ahora fuera Wayne, y no Batman, se hubiera acercado con una sonrisa socarrona, lo hubiera tomado del cuello y devorado sin remordimientos. Bruce Wayne lo besaría hasta tener a Superman hecho un caos a sus pies, mucho mejor si era de rodillas.

Bruce chasqueó la lengua, optando por ignorar el calor que crecía en su vientre. Era hora de la patrulla. 

– Ya sabes las reglas, no intervengas durante la patrulla – dijo mientras se acomodaba en el asiento del batimovil y cerraba la puerta. Por el espejo retrovisor pudo ver la sonrisa de Clark, tan amplia que los ojos se le cerraban. Probablemente ambos se arrepentirían de esto, se dijo antes de pisar el acelerador.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decidí usar la historia de Ace que viene en Batman Annual #2 de 2016 escrito por Tom King. Es una historia muy tierna que espero se puedan dar la oportunidad de leer (y sí, Bruce sí compra una máscara de Batman para Ace)


	5. Héroe en caos

Clark se había sentido demasiado afortunado de poder seguir en el caso con Bruce, pero definitivamente no esperaba recibir la invitación que Lois había dejado en su escritorio con una sonrisa pícara. El codiciado señor Wayne había pedido específicamente a Clark como representante del Daily Planet en su próximo evento. Clark sabía que tal cosa era únicamente con el fin de estar preparados por si el escurridizo asesino volvía a atacar, pero Clark no pudo suprimir una chispa de anticipación. 

– ¿Tan buena fue la entrevista pasada, Smallville? – Lois ladeó la cabeza, fingiendo inocencia en la pregunta. 

– ¿Qué esperabas? Soy un excelente reportero. 

– Claro, sumamente encantador. Obviamente Bruce Wayne se vio cautivado por tus maravillosas preguntas y no por ese trasero de acero. 

– Solo lo dices porque extrañas este trasero, Lois. 

Lois soltó una carcajada, apoyándose en el hombro de Clark para no perder el equilibrio. Clark se estaba cansando de intentar convencer a su amiga de que su relación con Bruce era meramente profesional. Así que decidió que se permitiría hablar honestamente con Lois; bajaría por un momento el muro de falsa confianza que había levantado. Además, contarle a alguien sus problemas mundanos no podía hacerle daño a alguien invencible como Superman ¿no es así? 

– Además – prosiguió –, entre Bruce y yo solo ha habido un beso. 

Lois se enderezó tan rápido, que a Clark le sorprendió que no se fuera para atrás con la inercia. 

– ¿Lo dices en serio? 

– Creo que ni siquiera puedo llamarlo un beso – confesó el reportero –. Fue apenas un roce, demasiado puro. 

– Vaya, nunca imaginé que al playboy de Gotham le gustara ir lento.

– La cuestión es que no está “yendo” a ningún lado.

– No seas pesimista Clark, tal vez simplemente…

– No entiendes, Lois – Clark soltó un suspiro, exteriorizando la preocupación que llevaba rondando su cabeza –. Yo inicié ese beso. Yo soy el único que está viendo algo que no hay entre nosotros.

La mirada entusiasmada de Lois desapareció para dar paso a algo que rozaba la lástima. La reportera acercó una silla junto a la de Clark y se sentó, tomando las manos de su amigo entre las suyas. 

– Nunca imaginé que tus sentimientos por él fueran serios. 

– Honestamente, yo tampoco – Clark se dejó envolver por el cariño de Lois, agradecido una vez más de conservarla en su vida –. Al principio, simplemente pensé que era un perfeccionista paranoico y atractivo. Después lo consideré un amigo. Ahora….

– Hablas de él como si llevaran años de conocerse, Clark – Lois le dio un apretón –. Entonces ¿La gala no fue la primera vez que hablaron? 

Clark le sonrió sin ganas; no tenía la energía para negarlo. Lois asintió, entendiendo que había una historia ahí que no podía contarle, y ella no iba a preguntar. 

– No sé qué pensar, Lo. 

– Clark, solo contéstame una cosa ¿te rechazó cuando lo besaste? 

– No.

Lois sonrió, haciendo que el pecho de Clark se inflara con cariño. 

– Entonces no pienses demasiado, Smallville. 

La charla con Lois había despertado inquietud e incertidumbre en Clark. Por una parte, lo había obligado a admitir que ya no veía a Bruce como un simple amigo. Por otra, no podía dejar de pensar en si había un significado especial en que Bruce no le hubiera perforado el cuello con kriptonita en cuanto lo había besado. Le preocupaba emocionarse demasiado; no quería esperar algo que no sería. Pero al mismo tiempo se negaba a rendirse. Se encontraba en una situación en la que todos los poderes de Superman resultaban inútiles. 

A pesar de la explosión de sentimientos que peleaban en su interior, Clark se presentó a la gala. Esta vez se trataba de una colecta de fondos para apoyar el hospital gratuito de Gotham, el cual estaba bajo el cuidado de una vieja amiga de la familia Wayne. Igual que en la gala pasada, Clark era el peor vestido entre el bosque de telas caras y extravagantes que lo rodeaban. Aún cuando había pasado poco tiempo desde la última vez que estuvo en un evento como ese, Kal casi lloró de felicidad cuando vio acercarse el rostro sonriente de Dick Grayson. 

– Buenas noches, Clark – Dick le dio una amistosa palmadita en el hombro a su amigo –. Espero que estés disfrutando la velada. 

– La verdad, no es mi tipo de ambiente – admitió Clark –. No entiendo cómo Bruce sobrevive a esto. 

– No tiene opción. 

Al no haber señales de Bruce, comenzaron a pasear por el salón. Observaban a los invitados mientras charlaban, sintiéndose cómodos en la compañía de alguien que no hablara de lo mucho que iban a donar a la causa. 

– ¿Cómo está Kori? – con la pregunta, las mejillas de Dick se tintaron ligeramente de rosa, asemejándose más al joven Robin que alguna vez había sido.

– Ella está bien – Dick carraspeó, algo nervioso –. Por cierto, lamento mucho lo de la otra noche. 

– No te preocupes de eso, por favor – Clark sonrió ampliamente, viniéndosele a la mente la imagen del pobre muchacho con el cabello revuelto, avergonzado de ser descubierto en un momento íntimo con su novia –. Cambiando de tema, me sorprende verte aquí. Pensé que solo venías de visita. 

– Ese era el plan – Dick se detuvo, señalando con la cabeza a la figura de Bruce, que entraba en el salón con una tranquilidad practicada –. Pero preferí quedarme unos días más, solo para asegurarme de que todo está bien. No me malentiendas, confío en que lo estás ayudando. Es solo que no quiero que recaiga en ese mal hábito suyo de encerrarse en sí mismo ¿entiendes? Él nunca lo va a admitir, pero es alguien que tiende a sentirse solo con facilidad. 

– Lo he notado – confesó Clark, mirando cómo Bruce saludaba con familiaridad a una hermosa mujer de cabello corto obscuro –. Su complejo de mártir llega a ser insoportable. 

Dick rio, asintiendo y dándole la razón a Clark. La música comenzó a sonar, una banda de músicos tocando desde una esquina del salón. La mujer tomó de la mano a Bruce y lo arrastró sin mucho esfuerzo hasta la pista de baile. Las cejas de Clark se alzaron con asombro cuando notó la ligera pero sincera sonrisa en los labios de Bruce. 

– ¿Quién es ella? – preguntó a su acompañante, sin quitarle los ojos de encima a la pareja que ahora de deslizaba sobre el suelo. 

– ¿No la reconoces? – Dick lo miró con sorpresa –. Es nuestra buena amiga Selina Kyle.

Selina se aferraba al brazo de Bruce con una mano mientras abrazaba su cuello con la otra. Bruce la tomaba por la cintura, guiando sus movimientos como si se tratara de un solo ser con cuatro brazos y piernas. Ambos cuerpos se movían con afinidad y gracia, como si la música siguiera sus pasos en lugar de ser al revés. Hablaban mientras bailaban, y Clark se regañó a sí mismo por tener la tentación de usar su oído para espiar en la conversación. Los dos se veían demasiado perfectos juntos, demasiado compatibles y hermosos. El estómago de Clark se hundió como un barco golpeado por mil cañones. No era ignorante de la historia entre Selina y Bruce, pero nunca se le había ocurrido la posibilidad de que el pasado amoroso de Batman le hiciera sentir un peso insoportable en el pecho. Quería desviar la mirada, pero no podía. Ver a Bruce bailar así era como cuando lo veía pelear; volaba sin separar los pies de la tierra. 

La canción terminó. Selina le susurró una última cosa a Bruce antes de besarle la mejilla y alejarse, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Bruce se quedó ahí de pie, observando por unos segundos el lugar por donde su compañera de baile había desaparecido. Entonces, como llamado por la mirada de Clark, se giró hacia él. Dos pares de ojos azules chocaron, quebrando las notas de la nueva tonada que la banda comenzaba a tocar. Había una intensidad extraña en la forma en que Bruce lo veía, una intensidad casi aterradora ¿Así había visto a Selina mientras bailaban? ¿Así la habían perforado aquellos intensos ojos celestes mientras hacían el amor?

– ¿Clark? – la voz de Dick hizo que el reportero regresara a la realidad de golpe –. ¿Estás bien? 

– Sí – apartar la vista de Bruce fue casi doloroso, pero se convenció de hacerlo, regresando su atención a Dick –. Me dejé llevar por la forma de bailar de esos dos. Sí que saben dar un espectáculo.

– Cualquiera diría que tienen mucha química, ¿no crees? – Dick sonrió –. Aunque en realidad no son tan compatibles. 

– ¿A qué te refieres? – Clark casi revienta la pared cuando se percató de lo urgente que sonaba su voz. 

Dick le lanzó una mirada curiosa, muy parecida a las que Lois le dedicaba cuando lo molestaba para sacarle información sobre Bruce. Tal vez Clark no era tan bueno fingiendo calma y desinterés como creía. Dick se encogió de hombros. 

– Pregúntale tú. Después de todo, últimamente se ven muy unidos. 

Clark estaba a punto de tener un ataque, dispuesto a balbucear cualquier escusa que sonara creíble. Por suerte o por desgracia, el pulso de Bruce, inconscientemente buscado por Clark, sonaba cada vez más cerca. 

– Por cada persona rica que saludo muere una parte de mi alma – Bruce tiró a la basura su sonrisa de Bruce Wayne en cuanto estuvo frente a Clark y Dick, dejándolos ver lo tedioso que este tipo de eventos eran para él. 

– No sabía que tuvieras alma, B. 

– Ja, ja, ja. Eres el rey de la comedia, Dick – Bruce contestó demasiado lento, remarcando el sarcasmo como si esto fuera necesario para que Dick se diera cuenta que se estaba burlando de él. 

– A Alfred le gustan mis chistes. 

– Alfred es un alma caritativa. 

– A mí me gustan tus chistes, Dick – Clark admitió con una sonrisa. 

– ¡Gracias! ¿Ves, Bruce? El único amargado aquí eres tú. 

Bruce puso los ojos en blanco. Estando allí, con Dick, se veía notablemente más relajado y natural que hace unos momentos, charlando con gente acaudalada que buscaba un pretexto para presumir su riqueza. 

– Pues lamento interrumpir su momento de mejores amigos, pero es hora de irnos – Bruce le echó un vistazo rápido a su reloj de muñeca. 

– ¿Irnos? Bruce, no sé si te diste cuenta, pero esta es tu fiesta – Clark levantó una ceja, confundido. 

– Esa es la magia de Bruce Wayne, mejor amigo Clark. Siempre se va a mitad de la fiesta. – Dick se ajustó el moño del esmoquin –. Además, yo me voy a quedar a supervisar que todo salga bien y que cada invitado se vaya a su casa con la satisfacción de haber dejado un enorme cheque para la caridad. 

– ¿Para qué me invitaron a venir entonces? 

Bruce suspiró, como exasperado. 

– Hay asuntos de los que tenemos que hablar, Clark – Bruce apoyó su mano en la espalda baja de Clark, provocando que una chispa electrificante recorriera su espina dorsal. Bruce aprovechó el punto de contacto para obligar a Clark a moverse, alejándolos de Dick y del resto de los invitados. Muchos voltearon a mirarlos. 

– ¿Lo estás haciendo a propósito?

– ¿Qué cosa, Clark? – la inocencia en la voz de Bruce era demasiado falsa e irritante. 

– Sabes que la gente habla de nosotros, y sabes que lo que haces provocará más sospechas. 

– Déjalos que hablen, Clark. Esta gente no sabe divertirse en las fiestas a menos que haya un buen chisme de por medio. 

– ¿A costa mía?

– Ya se les olvidará. 

Bruce dirigió a Clark hasta el borde de la zona abierta al público. Atravesaron una puerta que los llevaba directo a la pequeña sala de estar en donde habían encontrado a Dick con Kori hace unos días. Una vez ahí, y con la puerta cerrada a sus espaldas, Bruce soltó a Clark y puso un paso de distancia. 

– ¿Qué pasa, Bruce? – Clark cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho, aún saboreando los residuos del calor de Bruce en su espalda. 

– Alguien nos ha traído información importante sobre nuestro hombre – Bruce sacó de uno de sus bolsillos una tarjeta de memoria –. Quiero revisarla lo antes posible. 

Clark asintió, entendiendo la urgencia de Bruce por salir de la gala. Llegaron hasta el despacho de Bruce, y de ahí tomaron el elevador que llevaba a la cueva. Una vez abajo, Bruce insertó la memoria en su computadora, comenzando a descargar la información. Bruce se sentó, se quitó el saco y se remangó las mangas de la camisa hasta los codos. En una de las enormes pantallas apareció una lista de nombres y rostros en miniatura, todas de hombres blancos, de cabeza rapada y con tatuajes cubriendo sus rostros. Clark se dio cuenta de que lo que estaban viendo era una lista de pacientes de Arkham que coincidían con las características de su asesino. 

– ¿Cómo conseguiste eso? 

– Le pedí un favor a una amiga.

Clark entonces se vio golpeado por el entendimiento de lo que había ocurrido aquella noche.   
– Selina. 

Bruce asintió sin apartar la vista del monitor.

– Ella es muy buena en ese tipo de trabajos. Dice que no fue difícil entrar y salir sin ser detectada. 

– ¿Por eso vino a la gala? 

Bruce dejó escapar una risita, quitándose el corbatín y liberando los dos primeros botones de su camisa. Clark siguió cada movimiento como si estuviera observando las manos de un artesano, como si fuera magia. 

– Selina pudo darme los archivos en cualquier otro momento. Su presencia en la gala fue una mera forma de jugarme una mala broma. Le encanta hacer ese tipo de cosas, demostrarme que puede burlar mis sistemas de seguridad y de paso robar algunas joyas de invitados distraídos. 

– ¿Y la dejas hacerlo? 

Bruce se encogió de hombros. 

– Ella me ayuda cuando lo necesito. Y nunca se lleva nada que no tenga un buen uso.

A Clark de repente le molestó demasiado que Bruce no lo mirara, que no lo estuviera viendo como lo vio en el salón. Quería volver a sentir la intensidad de sus ojos, que parecían pertenecer más a un depredador que a un ser humano. 

– Todavía la amas – las palabras de Clark sonaron demasiado lejos, como si las estuviera pronunciando alguien ajeno. Era consciente de que había sido su voz la que había hablado, pero no podía creerlo. Al menos logró lo que quería, ahora Bruce por fin lo estaba viendo. 

– ¿Qué? 

– Eso es lo que creo. 

– ¿Crees eso solo porque vino a mi estúpida fiesta? – las cejas de Bruce eran dos arcos llenos de sorpresa –. Lo que haya habido entre ella y yo no importa, Clark. Nos ayudó.

Clark rio, intentando sonar despreocupado y bromista.

– Yo tenía entendido que Batman no era el tipo de persona que pide ayuda. 

– Estás siendo infantil. 

Eso Clark lo sabía. Estaba siendo irracional, provocando una discusión por algo que ni siquiera era de su incumbencia. Pero no podía evitarlo. Sentía una desesperación extraña, los celos enredándose en su cuerpo como veneno. No importaba cuánto insistiera en ayudar a Bruce, siempre lo alejaba. Pero llegaba esta mujer, esa ladrona de pasos suaves y silenciosos, y Bruce se olvidaba de todas sus restricciones. 

– ¿Qué pasa, Clark? – Bruce alejó su silla del escritorio, pudiendo observar con mayor libertad al inquieto reportero. En la pantalla, las imágenes pasaban volando, la barra de descarga apenas un cuarto de llena –. Di lo que sea que tengas que decir.

– Es que parece casi imposible que no haya algo entre ustedes – intentó seguir fingiendo que la conversación era algo trivial, aunque estaba casi seguro de que era inútil. Bruce podía leerlo como un libro abierto.

– ¿Por qué? 

– Bruce, cualquiera que los haya visto bailar lo pensaría. 

– Selina y yo nos conocemos desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Hemos peleado juntos demasiadas veces; yo le he salvado la vida y ella ha salvado la mía. Y no voy a negar que durante una época tuvimos una conexión especial – Bruce parecía estar atento a cada gesto de Clark, esperando cualquier tipo de reacción –. Pero se acabó. Somos buenos amigos y ya. 

– ¿Buenos amigos? 

– Sí, como tú y Lois ¿no es así? 

A Clark se le ocurrió que tal vez se estaba volviendo loco. Bruce tenía razón, su situación con Catwoman era muy parecida a la del propio Clark con Lois. Habían tenido una especie de relación en el pasado, pero ahora solo quedaba un inmenso afecto y una sólida amistad. El mismo Clark se hubiera reído si ahora alguien insinuaba que mantenía sentimientos por su amiga, pero eso era justo de lo que estaba acusando a Bruce. Los repudiados celos lo habían orillado a verse como un completo imbécil frente al hombre más brillante que conocía. 

El dolor físico era algo demasiado extraño para Clark, habiéndolo experimentado en limitadas ocasiones. Por eso mismo le costaba tanto lidiar con este nuevo dolor que se revolcaba en sus entrañas, uno que no podía comparar con el ardor de la kriptonita contra su pulso. Muy probablemente todo esto se podía ver en su rostro, torcido en algo que intentaba pasar como una sonrisa, porque Bruce no apartaba la vista de él. 

– Ahora, Clark, me toca a mí hacer una pregunta – Bruce se inclinó hacia delante en su silla – ¿Por qué te molesta tanto? 

– No lo sé, Bruce – Clark se pasó una mano por el rostro. Se quitó los lentes, esos malditos lentes que ahora se sentían tan estorbosos y ridículos –. De los dos, se supone que tú eres el detective. 

Bruce lo miró en silencio. Sus hombros relajados y fuertes se elevaron cuando el caballero de la noche se puso de pie. Con cuidado, Bruce tomó los lentes de la mano de Clark y los dejó sobre el escritorio. 

– ¿Sabes bailar? – Bruce extendió su pálida y encallecida mano hacia Clark, que la miró inmóvil, como si todo ocurriera en cámara lenta. Tragó saliva.

– Ma intentó enseñarme hace muchos años.

Para su sorpresa, Bruce sonrió.

– Cuando dices que intentó, supongo que te refieres a que no tuvo mucho éxito. 

– Me llamó un caso perdido. 

Bruce insistió con su mano, acercándola aún más a la mano de Clark. 

– Nadie es un caso perdido, señor Kent. 

Clark tomó la mano de Bruce, sintiéndose vulnerable y a la vez salvado. Con un movimiento, Bruce ocupó su mano libre para guiar el brazo de Clark alrededor de su cintura. Kal aguantó la respiración, las yemas de sus dedos demasiado sensibles al roce de la tela de la ropa de Bruce. 

– Comencemos con un tango lento ¿está bien? – Bruce acomodó su mano en el hombro de Clark, la calidez de su palma atravesando el saco de su traje viejo

– No… no sé cómo, Bruce. 

– Tranquilo. Concéntrate en mis pies y escucha mi voz. Es como volar, Clark. 

El pie derecho de Bruce comenzó a deslizarse, la punta de su zapato marcando una línea de movimiento. De la garganta de Bruce llegó un tarareo suave y perfecto, la piel de Clark despertando con un rayo de emoción ante aquella nueva melodía. Los pasos de Bruce fueron marcando el ritmo, cruzándose con lentitud y certeza. Clark hacía lo que podía para seguirlo, imitando sus movimientos lo mejor posible. La ventaja de sus sentidos era que le permitían observar cada movimiento con extremo detalle, y pronto comenzó a notar el patrón de pasos, y sus pies dejaron de enredarse entre los de Bruce. Los nervios en el cuerpo de Clark se fueron disipando, su cuerpo siguiendo el flujo recién aprendido, flotando entre los incentivos y pequeñas correcciones que hacía Bruce sin necesidad de palabras. Cuando Bruce se sintió más seguro de los movimientos de Clark, fue pegando poco a poco sus mejillas, dejando que Clark comenzara a tener más libertad en el baile. 

La voz de Bruce dejó de tararear, y por un segundo a Clark le aterró pensar que su lección había terminado. Pero Bruce simplemente aflojó aún más el cuerpo, poniéndose a merced y capricho de Clark, dejando que sus labios se partieran para darle palabras a la canción que llevaba canturreando: 

– Linda es mi agonía, vuelvo a verte  
a pesar que estás ausente de la vida.  
Lloro de alegría por mi suerte  
hasta al cielo iré enseguida para amarte,  
adorarte y tenerte siempre... siempre...  
Corazón, ¡te quiero más que antes!

Sus cuerpos se fueron aprentando más y más, hasta que Clark pudo sentir la vibración de la canción de Bruce en su propio pecho y alborotar sus pestañas con su aliento. Era como estar entre las nuves, en mitad del tiempo. Nada existía y nada podía lastimarlos. Bruce ya no era Wayne ni Batman; Clark ya no era Kal ni Superman. Simplemente eran. No necesitaban sus capas, ni máscaras o identidades secretas. No necesitaban nada que no fuera ese baile y ese contacto; esa preciosa voz. 

– Allá en el cielo,  
frente a Dios, eternamente,  
volveremos a encontrarnos  
para nunca separarnos más.  
Libres...  
No tendremos que escondernos,  
como antes, para vernos,  
por temor al qué dirán.  
Creo  
allá no valen papeles,  
ni prejuicios, ni más leyes  
que el amor y la verdad.  
Seremos felices en el cielo,  
allá en la eternidad.

Clark sentía la sonrisa de Bruce contra su mejilla, y entonces se dio cuenta de que sus pies ya no tocaban el suelo. No sabía en qué momento, pero Clark había hecho flotar a la pareja, perdiendo cualquier sentido de gravedad. Sin embargo, ninguno de los dos dejó de bailar, experimentando con esa nueva forma de moverse y expresarse. Clark estaba demasiado embelesado, perdido en el pulso ligeramente acelerado de Bruce, en su aroma, en su cuerpo. Solo había una cosa que le faltaba. Clark detuvo la sincronía con la que se habían estado moviendo hasta ahora, separando sus rostros. Le encantaba tener sus mejillas juntas como si se tratara de un solo rostro, pero tenía que saber cómo se veían los ojos de Bruce.

Bruce levantó la mirada, los ojos entrecerrados y obscuros. La flama que Clark vio en ellos podía hacer arder un planeta entero, pero por ahora solo hicieron que cada músculo de su cuerpo se estremeciera.

– Seremos felices en el cielo,  
allá en la eternidad…

Clark acercó sus labios a la mandíbula de Bruce, y este estiró el cuello deliciosamente, permitiendo que Clark pudiera besarlo sin obstáculos. Los dedos de bruce se aferraron a su hombro con fuerza. 

– Bruce… – ya habían parado de bailar por completo, Clark estaba demasiado concentrado repasando la línea de la quijada de Bruce con su boca.

Bruce deslizó su mano hasta el cabello negro de Clark, acariciándolo y hundiendo sus dedos entre los obscuros mechones. La boca de Clark por fin encontró su destino, tocando tentativamente los labios de Bruce. Bruce parecía ya estar cansado de lo tentativo, así que empujo sus bocas en un beso definitivo. Lo pulcro de la vez pasado quedó olvidado, ambos pasando a un estado hambriento e incluso torpe. La boca de Bruce encajaba en la suya como si fueran dos piezas perdidas de un mismo rompecabezas. Clark tomó a Bruce por las caderas, negándose a aceptar que ya no podían estar más cerca. 

Clark quería más. Quería embriagar sus sentidos de Bruce, y ahora estaba seguro de que Bruce no se lo iba a negar. Sus dedos comenzaron a danzar por encima de los botones de la camisa, tanteando la posibilidad de simplemente seguir adelante.

Bruce apoyó ambas manos en el pecho de Clark, separándolos. La respiración de Bruce era agitada, y su rostro estaba colorado por la falta de aire; a Clark se le había olvidado por un segundo que Batman sí dependía del oxígeno para mantenerse vivo.

– Clark… 

– Lo siento, Bruce. 

– Bájame. 

Una pequeña ola de pánico recorrió el cuerpo de Clark, que de inmediato los puso de nuevo sobre tierra firme. En su mente comenzó a hacer una lista de todo lo que había pasado, intentando encontrar qué había hecho mal. Tal vez había resultado ser un terrible bailarín, o un terrible besador. 

– Clark – en la voz de Bruce no había enojo ni reproche, y sus manos, que aún permanecían sobre el pecho de Clark, tranquilizaron al kriptoniano –. La descarga de los archivos terminó, hay que revisar a nuestros sospechosos. 

Clark dejó escapar un quejido de alivio. Claro, el inventario. A eso había venido.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y el rumbo que va tomando la historia. Me tardé en actualizar porque tenía muchas ideas pero no estaba segura de cómo darles forma. 
> 
> Por cierto, la canción de tango que bailan se llama En el cielo y es de Argentino Ledesma.


End file.
